Ultimate Spiderman Adventures
by ilikehats2
Summary: Friends will always be there for you...through thick or thin, through Superhero and Normal Events they are there. Thats how it is with Spiderman and the Team...Especially one Female Teammate I will Try to make this Ava/Peter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I honestly...Dont OWN Anything...I will tell you if I do

1 _Takes Place After Episode 4 Venom_

Ava laid on her bed staring at the ceiling while she heard the boys taking individual showers in their own rooms. Since Venom had jumped into them tonight they felt considerably unclean by the experience not that she would understand...she wasnt possessed

"HEY QUIT HOGGING THE HOT WATER"Luke shouted

"Its not me its Sam"Danny responded

"NO ITS NOT"Sam shouted

'Really?'Ava thought'They're gonna fight now!'

Ava climbed out of bed, and changed into her White Tiger Suit checking the clock to see it said 11:34 PM and wrote a note and snuck out. She quickly went to one of her favorite spots to sit and think. The Top of the Library on Twenty Third street and started to hum her favorite song to herself.

"Isn't it a bit late for patrol"

"What do you want WebHead?"Ava asked

"Calm down Tiger...Coulson said he saw you sneak out and asked me to make sure you were ok...you seemed upset"

"Those idiots"Ava muttered

"Sam Luke and Danny?"

"The three of them have been spending the whole night in the showers an they started to argue about who was hogging the Hot Water"Ava explained

"Oh..."Peter said realization dawning

"Came here to think"Ava said her legs dangling

"Why were they stuck in the showers?"

"They felt...Unclean because of Venom possessing them"

Peter shivered

"Dont remind me...that Parasite really creeped me out"Peter said

"Well it obviously freaked the others"Ava said"I wouldnt understand seeing that I wasnt possessed and couldnt exactly touch it"

"Lucky"Peter said

"Yes...lucky me"Ava muttered when Peter forced her to look at him and he raised his mask just above his mouth

"You do know that if Venom possessed you...we would be dead"

"How?"

"Well, you have claws that cut through steel cat agility...TIGER YOU WOULD HAVE ELIMINATED US"Peter said

"Thanks"Ava said turning back to the streets below

"Well its true...you scare me sometimes with those claws"He said

"Oh really?"Ava said unleashing them on her right hand

"Hey..."Peter said

"Joking"Ava said when she looked up at the stars or what you could see of them

"Maybe you should head back..before the others get worried"Peter said

"Yeah...see ya"Ava said and headed back where she snuck in with no problem and changed back into her tank top and flannel pajama lied down to still hear the guys arguing

"Really?"Ava muttered looking at the clock to see it was Midnight and fell asleep

_I kept thinking of this when I saw the Episode and thought this would be sweet...I hope you guys like it_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I honestly...Dont OWN Anything...I will tell you if I do And yes it is a Peter/Ava story...I just need ideas

2

Sam sat in math bored, while everyone began to rapidly take notes. Luke and Danny who were on either side of him were far too busy to tell him to take notes. Apparently that was probably Ava's job.

"Attention Can Sam Alexander Luke Cage Daniel Rand and Peter Parker please come to the principals office"

Sam Danny and Luke quickly got up and headed to Coulson's office where they saw Peter with Coulson

"So what you need Coulson"Sam asked sitting down in one of the seats

"Doctor Strange had contacted me and Fury earlier and is having a problem in his mansion...something he would like your help with"Coulson said

"What about Ava?"Peter asked

"Strange just asked about you four to come, I dont know what he wants but apparently he has his reasons"Coulson said and the four boys were suddenly sent down the secret tunnels screaming.

* * *

Spiderman landed on the ground in a heap with the others. They quickly got up to see Fury standing in front of them

"So whats our super important...Ava free mission"Sam asked

"Strange needs your help, something is running amock in his house and he feels you four should help"

"No Ava?"Danny asked

"Sadly not today...Strange wouldnt tell me why now come on the man isnt gonna wait all day"Fury said"Now if I were you I'd go"

* * *

Peter looked through the mansion as they walked through the house. The Door was open for them to walk in and Strange never came to the door

"DOCTOR STRANGE" Peter called

"YO DOCTOR" Sam called

"Real Polite Sam"Peter said when something smashed through the wall on his left

"Woah what was that"Peter asked

"I think you mean who"A voice said

"Doctor Strange" Danny said helping the man up"What is going on"

"Boys...well its so good to see you all, allow me to explain while we search for the Sirens" Strange said

"Sirens?" Peter asked

"Yes last night I got a package from an annonymus source. When I opened it about ten sirens leapt out and attacked me. I spent the whole night and day capturing them again I already captured seven but three more are around. Its important that they dont escape"Strange said

"Sirens?" Luke asked

"Arent they like magical vicious sea creatures who sing a song that makes a person see who or what they love the most"Peter said

"Exactly and they will destroy you once you get close enough to them"Strange said as they walked down the hall.

"So why couldnt Ava come?"Sam asked

"She's a great hero dont get me wrong but she has to get close to them to fight and they could lure her in"Strange said"If they got her I wouldnt forgive myself"

Peter nodded when they turned the corner and came face to face with

"Aunt May"Peter breathed

"You see your aunt"Strange asked

"Yeah why?"

"Cause I dont"Sam said getting ready to aim

"Woah woah woah!You cant-"

"That isnt your Aunt Parker"Luke said yanking a sword off the wall to throw

"Yes it is"Peter said

"Spiderman that isnt your aunt"Danny said as Luke threw the sword. It went straight through Aunt May

"POWERMAN"Peter yelled to see Aunt May still standing

"See"Sam said

"Yeah not Aunt May!"Peter said flinging webs one attached to Aunt May's May hissed and another Aunt May appeared next to her

"Two!"Peter whined

"Stay calm"Strange said getting his powers ready

"Stay calm he says"Peter muttered as he flung webs at their feet and Sam shot his nova beams at them. The Aunt May's hissed again

"Excepto Linguria"Strange chanted but the spell only hit the one on the right before the one on the left jumped one on the right hissed loudly as it was sucked into a swirling vortex far too fast for the normal human eye to see. The left one jumped back and hissed running down the hall

"AFTER IT" Strange shouted as they rushed down the hallway.

They soon came to a crossroad where there were five paths.

"SPLIT UP"Spiderman said and they all ran down a seperate path.

Peter ran down the left path and suddenly came face to face with Aunt May again

"Hello"Aunt May said in a perfect interpertation

"Hello Siren"Peter said aiming the webshooter

"But...you wouldnt hurt me"Aunt May said.

Peter looked at Aunt May and felt himself believing it was her

"Aunt May?"

"Yes Peter it is me"Aunt May said and he aimed again

"Not Aunt May"He growled and heard the eerily beautiful music the Siren was playing and fired some webbing

The creature growled and hissed then turned into his uncle

"Try again"Peter said firing another blast

"As you wish"The Siren said and in a blink of an eye the Siren changed again and Peter froze

"Peter?"

Peter stood stiffly and felt his mind stop thinking

"Peter?Peter help"

Peter was about to say something but he heard Sam and the others

"YO PARKER!WEB IT ALREADY"Sam shouted landing next to him

Peter stayed frozen his mind really believing what he was seeing

"Spiderman?"Danny asked

"Yo Web Head"Sam said and looked at the Siren which was struggling and fired

"NOVA STOP"Peter said in reaction and Luke grabbed him so he wouldnt be foolish enough to stop them

"Excepto Linguria"Strange chanted and the siren was gone

"Two down one to go"Strange said

"Um Strange...I think that Siren is Long gone"Sam called gesturing to the whole in the wall to the city

"I better go inform Fury about this"Strange said"Thank you though you can go"

As they walked out of the Mansion Luke stood shoulder to shoulder to Peter

"So who was that you saw"He whispered

"Ava"He whispered


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I honestly...Dont OWN Anything...I will tell you if I do And yes it is a Peter/Ava story...I just need ideas

3

To Say Ava was mad that the guys were on a mission without her was the biggest understatement of the year and Fury forbid them to tell Ava. So when she asked what had happened they had to lie.

"So let me get this straight...You four were called out of school because Fury lost his favorite Eyepatch?"Ava asked

"YES"They said

"Weirdos"She muttered and Powerman pulled Peter aside after training

"So lets get this straight...you saw Ava and thats why you couldnt attack"

"Yeah"Peter said glad Powerman couldnt see his blush

"Should I be concerned over that"

"Um-"

"Im gonna go with no"Luke said

"Yeah"Peter said as they went to hang out with the others

"So I say we go to the Movies"Sam said"And see that new horror movie Wicked Witches"

"Wicked Witches?"Ava asked

"Whats wrong Tiger scared"Peter asked but that movie terrified him to no end

"NO"She said"Fine let me just get out of this suit"

She quickly went to change and the others nodded and met back up ready to go

They began to walk to the movies Ava chewing on her bottom lip.

"Whats wrong Ayala?"Sam asked"Are you a scaredy cat"

"No"Ava answered

They quickly paid for their tickets bought some snacks and drinks and headed movie was beyond scary with screams from the movie and audience.

Two Hours and 35 minutes later they guys were walking out of the theater everyone scared

"That movie was AWESOME"Sam said trying not to let his voice waver

"That movie was awful"Ava said

"Are you a scaredy cat Ayala"Sam asked

When Ava didnt answer Sam took his chance

"AVA'S A SCARDEY CAT SCARDEY CAT SCARDEY CAT!Ava IS SCARED Who's Scared Ayala!"Sam teased making Ava embarrassed

"Cut it out Sam"Peter said but Sam ignored him

"Oh no Ava the Witch Eleanor is gonna come and get you"Sam teased causing Ava to run off

"Way to go Sam"Luke said

"You guys should have told me to stop"Sam said

"I DID"Peter said

"Well I didnt hear you"Sam said and Danny hit him over the head

"HEY I thought you were a Pasifist"Sam protested

"I am...But that was just cruel and mean"Danny said

"I better go see if she's ok"Peter said when the TrapSter jumped out of no where

"Not this guy again"Luke muttered when he saw Wizard Thundra and Klaw

"Oh really?"Sam muttered as they ducked into an alley to suit up

"Ava!"Peter called through the high tech watch"Ava we got trouble"

Peter then jumped out to web Thundra's feet to the ground

"If it isnt my least favorite cat"Spiderman said

"If it isnt my least favorite Bug Themed Hero"Klaw said

"One Spiders are ARACHNIDS and Two Touche!"Spiderman said blasting some webbing at Klaw and Wizard

"Not so fast Bug Boy"TrapMaster said squirting some glue at them which Spiderman easily dodged and Nova shot a blast at Wizard who returned it but it missed

"Missed me"Nova shouted and shot at Wizard again sending him into the wall of a building. Powerman and Iron Fist were going head to head with Klaw and rapidly in need of help but Spiderman was busy with TrapMaster and Thundra was breaking free.

"Come on Trappy"Spiderman said picking up a sharp piece of glass from the windows broken and webbed Trapmaster up and flung the glass into his glue backpack causing it to get ready to explode

"Stick Around"Spiderman said pulling TrapMaster back on the web slingshot he made and soon stuck TrapMaster to the wall of a brick building.

"HEY"He shouted and got webbing to the mouth.

"Takes care of him no-"Spiderman was then pinned to the ground by Thundra

"Dont tell me you forgot about me"She purred raising a fist and Peter braced for impact his wrist unable to get the webbing out cause he was PINNED!

"NOT SO FAST"

A white blur tackled Thundra to the ground

"Go help Powerman and Iron Fist"White Tiger said fighting Thundra

Spiderman nodded and kicked Klaw in the back right into IronFist who threw a punch and knocked out Klaw.

"Thanks"Iron Fist said

"No problem"Peter said and Wizard dropped to the ground

"That leaves Thundra"Powerman said and saw White Tiger throw her into a wall Spiderman webbed Thundra up before she couls slid up and they quickly left as the authorities came.

* * *

Ava was in her room reading a book when Peter knocked on the door

"Come in"She called and Peter came in

"Hey you ok?"Peter asked

"Im fine"She said

"Look about the movie that was just Sam being stupid and-"

"I said I was FINE Peter"Ava said not looking up from her book

"I know I know but you just ran off and-"

"You dont need to think of me as a little girl Peter I can handle myself"Ava said slamming her book down

"I know Ava but I got worried...Sue me!"Peter said

"Just because Im a girl doesnt mean you have to make sure Im ok"

"That wasnt the REASON"

Ava threw the book at him

"Then what was the reason?"

"Your my friend and if M.J. was with us...Ava nothing scares her and I wasnt sure how to deal with you running off...I never dealt with that before"

"I wasnt Scare but thanks"Ava said

"Ok...see you tomorrow"Peter said and left rubbing the part where the book hit him

"That girl can make a paperback book feel like a punch"He said


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I honestly...Dont OWN Anything...I will tell you if I do And yes it is a Peter/Ava story...I just need ideas

4

It was a normal day for our dear heroes the boys were training and joking around while Ava was in her room reading a book. That was until the Zodiacs suddenly broke in.

"REALLY"Spiderman shouted as Scorpio walked towards them

"What do you want"Nova shouted getting ready to fire and let loose

"I-Need your Help"Scorpio said and that made them all freeze

"Excuse me"Powerman asked

"Should I get Fury"Nova asked

"Please...Its about Doctor Doom"Scorpio said in a pleading tone

"Really?"Spiderman asked suspicious

"Yes!"Scorpio said

"IronFist get Fury and Tiger"Spiderman said

IronFist nodded and ran to get the others as Scorpio came closer to them

"Please Im sure once Nick knows why Im here-he'll understand"Scorpio said as Fury and White Tiger came running in

"Brother"Fury said looking at him with his one eye angrily

"Nick..Nick please I can explain why Im here"Scorpio said

"Oh and why's that"Fury said raising a blaster

"Annabelle"He said and Fury lowered the blaster

"Continue"Fury said

"Doom and I have been having a feud about armies and who is better we attacked them in Latveria two weeks ago and...he took Annabelle Nick"

Fury walked up to his brother

"Why would you even think of going up against Doom with an EIGHT YEAR OLD in your care!"Fury yelled at him

"You know I dont think please...please"Scorpio begged

"This is a hostage situation did you get a ransom"

"Yeah...If I dont give him twenty five hundred dollars and half my men he's gonna-"Scorpio didnt finish

"He wont be expecting you to come for my help but he'll be expecting you to send someone to get her"Nick said pacing

"Tiger!"Fury said turning to Ava"Your mission"

"WHAT"The boys protested

"She's the sneakiest...the most ninja like and I trust her to do this alone"Fury said"Tiger get what you need and Ill meet you at the jets"

Ava went to get some things

"Come on Fury atleast one of us should go for back up"Spiderman protested

"No..this is a delicate mission and if anything happens to Annabelle...I dont need to think about that"He said and turned to Scorpio

"Brother you better behave yourself"Fury said

"Nick when it comes to Annabelle we both know I wont joke around"

* * *

Tiger sat in the jet ready for her own had to sneak in...get to the cells get Annabelle and get out...Oh and not die! But details details for later. She jumped out of the jet and landed in the woods outside of the tower. She peered at the castle and looked for the blind spot she could go in threw and took off running jumping through an open window and roller through the hall hiding in the shadows. Unbeknownst to her someone followed her.

"This is too easy"She whispered and climbed up to the banisters near the ceiling and walked across them down the hall unseen by DoomBots. She then saw the door to the dungeon and jumped down slicing the two guard robots and sneaked in. Someone put a foot to keep the door from closing and followed her in.

The dungeon was just like every other dungeon and poor little Annabelle was on the floor in a ball her leg chained to the had been crying and was scared to see White Tiger.

"Who are you?"

"Im a friend of your Uncle Fury"She said getting down to her level and use her superclaws to cut the chain andd scooped her up.

"Where's my daddy"She asked

"Its ok..."She said when Annabelle gave a silent shriek and White Tiger turned to see...

"Well done...well done"

"Really"Tiger moaned and narrowed her eyes

"What you arent glad to see me Tiger"

"Not really WebHead"Tiger said shoving him out of the way and putting an ear to the door when the floor underher collapsed and she fell screaming Annabelle holing onto the ledge

"Help!HELP"She cried as Spiderman grabbed her and held her as he clung to the wall

"Really didnt need my help"He said as he shot downward into the tunnel Annabelle screaming her head off. He stuck his feet out stopping their fall to see Tiger on a ledge surrounded by water full of electric eels. Oh and the ledge was slowly lowering. Does Doom like to be evil or WHAT?

"So dont need help"Spiderman called

"Ha ha ha"Tiger said"Get Annabelle out of here"

"And leave a pretty girl like you here"Spiderman said pretending to ponder"I dont think so"

"This isnt about me...you ruined my mission the least you could do is get her out of here"Tiger shouted jumping onto the wall using her claws to climb

"Your gonna fall"Spiderman sang"And Im gonna have to save you"

"Get her out of here"Tiger growled

"I want my daddy"

"You're gonna fall"

"I will not"Tiger said

"I want my dad"

"Tiger your gonna fall"

"I WILL not"

"I want to go home"

"Your gonna-"

"JUST GET HER OUT OF HERE"Tiger shouted continuing to climb higher...the legde an inch or so above the water now

"Sheesh..."Spiderman said slowly climbing upwards as Tiger got higher then kicked herself to the opening and latched got herself steady and slowly climbed

"Get to the top"White Tiger growled and Peter quickly obeyed until they were back in the cell. Tiger took Annabelle and Spiderman opened the door so they could get out and ran out the door down the hall quietly

"I cant believe you followed me"WhiteTiger growled

"Please how could I not"Spiderman said

"Good point"She said holding Annabelle closer as they made their way to the exit

"This is too easy"Spiderman said and as Tiger turned the corner she was jumped. Annabelle fell to the ground begging for mercy as Tiger was thrown into the wall and getting up

"See this is what Im talking about"Spiderman said looking at the Doom Bots

"Take them down already"WhiteTiger said lashing out her claws and attacking the webbed flung and kicked the bots to pieces but more kept coming. Of course there was a window above them leading to the outside

"Spiderman!"Tiger said grabbing Annabelle and tossing her to Spiderman

"Get her out"Tiger said lashing out more on the robots to distract them

"What?"Spiderman thought out loud

"You heard her"Annabelle said innocently

"But-"

"GO"Tiger shouted attacked the oncoming Robots and Spiderman began to climb the wall to the window the Robots were headed to WhiteTiger and he jumped out heading for the jet when it closed automatically

"What the-"

Suddenly the jet headed off and when he looked at the LOCKED controls he saw that Ava started it all from her communicator knew he got there and sent them off

"She's clever"Spiderman said"And a goner"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I honestly...Dont OWN Anything...I will tell you if I do And yes it is a Peter/Ava story...I just need ideas

5

Now where were we...ah yes

_Suddenly the jet headed off and when he looked at the LOCKED controls he saw that Ava started it all from her communicator knew he got there and sent them off_

* * *

Spiderman and Annabelle made it back without any trouble and when Fury saw him he was furious while Scorpio hugged Annabelle to death.

"Spiderman!Where's White Tiger and Why did you go"

Spiderman took a deep breathe

"I went as back up, and well we ran into too many DoomBots and Tiger told me to get her to the jet so I did...planning to drive the jet over to her but she locked controls on me and sent it flying from her watch"He said looking down

"Will she be ok daddy?"Annabelle asked

"Oh Im sure she'll be fine...Thanks Nick"Scorpio said and left before any objections.

"What a helpful man"Nova said jokingly

"We better go get Tiger"Fury said

"Yeah"Sam said"Before he tortures Tiger"

"He might not torture her"Fury said"For all we know she got away and is being hunted down in the woods"

* * *

White Tiger was running through the woods as a few bots chased her. She was ahead but getting tired because of HOW LONG SHE WAS RUNNING.

"Ugh come on WebHead...where are you"

She had full confidence that Spiderman was gonna come back for quickly climbed into a tree to rest. Her hand fell onto her amulet as a habit. Whenever things like this happened she always had to make sure it was was her habit...better then picking her nose or chewing pencils.

"Come on come on"She muttered holding her knees to her chest and heard the Doombots

They were right below her but the dark foliage of the tree hid her and they continued looking when she was sure they were gone she called someone

"Hello"She whispered

"Tiger?"

"Spiderman where are you guys?"

"In the Helicarrier where are you"

"Shh!"She quickly said hearing someone and suddenly when she thought everything was ok and she relaxed she was blasted out of the watch fell off her wrist and she was on the ground trying to get up but someone had her pinned

"Well well well...playing cat and mouse in reverse are we"He asked and Ava just struggled to break free

Spiderman stared at his watch in disbelieve

"A-WHITE TIGER"He shouted almost using her name

Doom turned to the watch picked it up and smashed it under his boot breaking the connection.

"We need to leave now"He said turning to Fury

"Oh?"He asked

"He may already have captured her"

"What are you all waiting for we're getting on that Jet and we're going to save her"

"You heard the MAN"Spiderman said leading the guys to the ship.

"Come on come on!"Spiderman yelled for Fury to hurry

"Calm down Webhead we'll get her back"

'Yeah but Time is AGAINST US FURY'He thought looking out the window

* * *

Ava woke up chained to a ceiling over a shark tank

"Wonderful...if I try to cut myself free I'll fall and get eaten"

"Yes"Doom said on a safe platform

Ava glared at him and struggled

"I wouldnt but its your life"Doom said leaving

"I just had to be on this mission alone"She said but was really grateful Spiderman he didnt well Ava didnt know where she'd be.

"I can only hope they're coming for me"She said

Meanwhile the Jet landed and everyone ran out of the Jet to go save Tiger

"Ok first thing first...we got to get Tiger and get out"Fury said as they got closer to the castle

"Spiderman you go find Tiger...the rest of you stay with me"Fury concluded

Spiderman ran towards the castle and scaled the wall as the others snuck in and he climbed in to go find Tiger

"Where is she?"He asked himself hoping Tiger was ok

"White Tiger"He called lowly when he heard someone

"Ugh UH!"A female groaned and he heard chains

He opened the door and saw below him the shark invested water and above White Tiger

"TIGER"Spiderman called

"Spiderman!"She called

"How do we get you down"

"I-I dont know"She said

Spiderman stared at was never nervous

"Are you ok?"He asked

"Just get me down"She said and he started to scale the wall until he reached her

"Ok...I think...I think you need to break the shackles"Spiderman said

"Are you crazy"White Tiger asked

"NO"He said"But trust me"

"If I break these then Ill fall to MY DEATH"

"Tiger just trust me"He said and White Tiger took a deep breathe and broke the shackles. She felt hersef fall then stop and she looked down to see she was suspended by one of Spidey's webs

"Ok stay perfectly still...Im gonna stay still"He said

"ok"Tiger croaked as she brought back up and felt Spiderman grab her around the waist

"You ok"He asked

"Yeah"She said as he suddenly fell off the ceiling and then shot some web swinging to the platform

They landed and White Tiger looked at him

"Could have warned me"She said feeling like her heart stop

"If I did you would have been yelling at me not to"He said

"True"She said when they heard a wall break

"THE OTHERS"They said and ran off to see Doom and Fury fighting mano y mano.

"Yo Doom!"Spiderman said flinging webs"You need to start Redecorating"

Doom frowned and Spiderman flung more webs

"SPIDERMAN"He shouted and blasted or tried too...he jumped out of the way

"Come on Doom you can do better then that"Spiderman called from the wall and jumped down as a beam soared over his head

"Miss me miss me"He said shooting more webbing at Doom covering his mouth

Doom Shot a few more beams that followed Spidey aong the wall creating new windows...until he completely had his back to White Tiger who then ran up and kicked him from behind. The sudden attack caused Doom to fall forwards and he turned to grab White Tiger by the arm and used his rocket boosters(what does he use to fly?).They lifte upward and he whispered hardly enough for her to hear

"I'll see you again"And promptly threw her across the room and out one of the new windows.

"TIGER"Spiderman rushed over to see if she was was just getting up as he came over and helped her

"Are you ok"He asked

"Yeah"

"Come on!"Fury said with the others"Doombots are on our tail..."

They nodded and quickly ran to the jet and hurried home

Doom just stared at the jet as it flew off

"One day...one day"He said smiling evily


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I honestly...Dont OWN Anything...I will tell you if I do And yes it is a Peter/Ava story...I just need ideas

6

Peter was walking down the halls when Flash saw him and pushed him into the lockers

"If it isnt puny Parker"

"Come on Flash doesnt this get old"

"Not when its you"He then began to open up a locker

"Come on Flash cant we skip this part"Peter said

"Not today Parker"

"HEY"

Ava walked over clearly annoyed by Flash

"Leave him alone and pick on someone your own size for once"Ava said"Unless your too chicken"

"Oh and hows that"

"Well lets see...your picking on a Science Geek-"

"HEY"

"Who isnt even as tall or strong as you...so that spells coward to me"

"Oh and if I dont"

"You'll regret it"Ava said

Flash looked at Ava then threw Peter aside

"You got lucky this time Parker"He said leaving then turned"I didnt know you needed a girl to fight your battles for ya"

And he was off

Peter turned to Ava

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR"

"Helping you out"

"I DONT NEED HELP"

"You always tell us how annoying and old it gets to be thrown in a locker...you said you hated it more then Doom sometimes"

"I DONT NEED YOUR HELP THOUGHT"

"I didnt mean to cause any harm Peter"

"I DONT NEED YOU AS A BODY GUARD AVA!I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF"

Ava stared at him

"I just wanted to help...you dont know how annoying..."

"How ANNOYING WHAT"

"Never mind..."She said turning around and Peter stared at her maybe he let his emotions get the better of him...but he didnt need Ava to be his bodyguard He was SPIDERMAN for crying out loud. Meanwhile Ava just continued to walk down the halls. She was mad...madder then anything! She liked Peter...and as she thought of the others as annoying Brothers...she felt something different with wasnt a brotherly love.

"Why does he have to be SO ANNOYING"

"Need a little help?"

Ava turned to see that the mesmerizing voice came from a girl leaning on the lockers...being that it was afterschool though most kids were her for clubs and stuff Ava felt this was just a bit strange

"I can help you"She said"Just come with me"

Ava looked at the girl..her eyes held no emotion...and she had an evil smirk set onto her.

"No thanks...but I appreciate it"

"Come on...what could happen"She asked"I just want to help"

"I know...but somethings are personal and I dont feel like talking about it"

The girl gave a hard stare and stepped forward

"Come on Ava what could happen"

Ava stiffened she didnt give her name to the girl

"I never-"

"Its ok Ava...we've known about you for a LONG time"The girl stared straight at her and smiled evilly

"We?"Ava slowly backed away but the girl saw the slow movement

"Dont run Ava...we just want to help you, you have so much Talent...but your in the wrong place"

Her voice was hypnotizing, soothing and Ava felt herself believing this girl for all it was worth. Though something told her to run she couldnt think of why

"Dont you want him to thank you Ava...dont you?"

Ava was about to speak but she forced herself not to

'This girl...she-she's trying to trick me'Ava thought

"Come on Ava...we just want to help you be where you belong"

That had nearly done it but Ava knew other wise

"No thanks"She said turning to run when she saw more girls all looking the same

"Come on Ava...come on"

"Nothing bad will happen"

"Dont you want to be appreciated Ava"

She looked at all the girls feeling trapped. Their voices all hypnotic and Ava shook her head

"The first step is always the right step and the Right step is always agreeing"The original girl said and she started a high pitch laughter that echoed around. It was high and scratchy, cruel and evil, it oozed sour feelings and evil dripped from it. It was too much for Ava and the laughter caused her to pass out

"Let us bring her to the Mistress..."The First girl said

* * *

"Spiderman!"

Peter was hoping to sneak in unseen since he was late

"How many times have I told you-"

"To never be late...I know I know"Peter said

"Fury!"Nova shouted

"What is it Nova"Fury asked annoyed

"Have you seen White Tiger?"Danny asked

"I havent seen her since after school"Peter answered

"She is never late for training..."Danny said

"Luke went to see if she was still at school but-"

"I didnt see her"Luke said

"Strange..."Fury said

"Did anything weird happen after school"Fury asked

"Um..."Peter hesitated to answer

"Parker"

"I kinda got into alittle spat with her about something"

Fury shook his head

"We need to find her!"He said and turned to the computer and tracked her communicator

"Here...she's in some abandon Subway tunnel"

"Seriously?"Nova asked

"Why?"

* * *

Ava woke up to find herself upside down on the top of a subway tunnel

"Where-where am I"She asked

"You are in a safe place..."A women said coming out of the shadows

"Who are you"Ava asked looking at the women with a mezmerizing voice

"I am Espira Ruler of my Girls the Sendra"

"Sendra?"

"We have given ourselves to Espira so we could become who we were meant to be. Find our true potential"The girl from earlier said

"You are more then meets the Eye Ava, that boy doesnt understand your intentions"Espira said"But if you join the Sendra you can be what you've always wanted, successful and be the best you can be"

Ava stared at the women,her voice hypnotic to hear

"But I have friends..."Ava said"Friends who will-"

"Will they truly care about whether you are gone or not?"Espira asked

"Well..."

"Ava those boys will always make you look smaller then you truly are, weaker then you are, but here you wont look weak among us...you wont look weak among your new sisters"

Ava looked at all the girls who looked alike, would she become like them?

"N-no"Ava struggled out when the alarms went off

"Boys!"Espira said"Stop them"

The girls ran off and Espira turned to Ava

"Oh Ava, Ava Ava Ava...you cannot escape this"

* * *

Spiderman was following the others through the tunnel when the Sendra attacked.

"Woah...all of them look alike"Sam said

"Who are you?"

"We're looking for our friend"Iron Fist answered and the girls growled

"Your friend isnt going to leave...she is unwanted among you"

"She is our new sister..."

The girls began their screeching laughter when Spiderman webbed all of their mouthes shut

"Where is she?"Powerman asked annoyed

Powerman and IronFist stepped over to one of the smaller girls and she stood tall

"Come on squirt..."Nova said and he blasted the spot a foot away from her

"never"She replied in a muffled tone

"Whatever"Spiderman webbing all the girls in place"We're going down the tunnel"

They then continued through the Tunnel for a few seconds when they heard Ava

"I TOLD YOU NO"

"But dear whether you like it or not...your heart will be broken and you will feel rejected by your friends"

Spiderman hushed the others

"I could make you powerful...so powerful you could send Doom to his knees in one strike...dont you want to proof him wrong"

"Well...yeah but-"

"Then join me..."

"NOT SO FAST" Nova shouted and blasted the chain holding Ava to the ceiling

"NOVA!"Spiderman shouted slinging webs to catch Ava andd hold her high on the wall

"Well look who wanted to join us"Espira said"Have you come to say goodbye"

"More like bring our friend home"Spiderman replied

"Oh Spiderman I must thank you...if you hadnt told her you didnt need her help we wouldnt have found her"

"This is your fault?!"The others shouted

"Well...Flash and-"

"Now now...lets not be hasty...come take a seat"Espira said in her mesmerizing voice causing the boys to sit on the ground

"GUYS!"Ava shouted but Espira turned to her

"Ava you dont know what your missing"

Ava looked at the guys staring blanky from the mezmermizing voice and then back to Espira.

"No.."She said her voice shaking a little

"Oh I had such high hopes I didnt have to force you"Espira said and levitated up to her and grabbed her chin. Eyes glowing, Ava stared into them when pain registered on her face

"Stop..STOP!"

Spiderman looked up to see Ava in pain and while the others hardly heard it slung a web from behind Espira's back and pulled her back

"Let her go!"

Espira looked at Spiderman

"Oh why must you break free?"She asked and Spiderman watched as she got up

"Be like your friends...ignore it and daydream"

It was so tempting but

"Fat Chance"He said and webbed her to the wall covering her mouth and moved to help Ava who was staring at the ground

"Ava?Ava you ok?"

Ava just looked at him

"Ava please...Im so sorry about what I said"

Ava just looked at him and nodded

"Please say something"

SHEILD agents soon came to book the little girls and Espira

"Ava!"Spiderman yelled as he helped to bring her down The others though confused came around

"Ava whats wrong?"

"Ava please say something"

"Tell us whats wrong"

And then Espira began to laugh

"Foolish boys...She cant talk...she no longer has a voice!I took it but if that little buggy menace didnt interupt me it would still be there"

Everyone looked at Spiderman

"Oh man"He said


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I honestly...Dont OWN Anything...I will tell you if I do And yes it is a Peter/Ava story...I just need ideas

7

Ava was sitting in the Infermary as the SHEILD doctors were giving her a check up. Meanwhile Peter was in their little meeting room pacing around

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT"He groaned loudly

"Heck yeah it is"Sam replied

"No it is not Peter"Danny said"You didnt know what was going to happen, you just knew Ava was being hurt"

"Yeah who knows what would have happened if you didnt do something"

"Yeah but-"

"Fury's with Espira now trying to get an answer"

"But if-"

The door opened and Ava walked in hugging her arms as she looked at the others and waved tentatively

"Hey Ava"Luke said"You feeling ok"

Ava nodded yes and took a seat around the table and the others followed suit

"Do you really remember what happened?"Luke asked and Ava took out a pen and paper and started writing

'_When I was taken or...'_

"The second one"Luke answered

_'Well her eyes glowed a strange golden color and then...' _Ava hesitated_'I felt like my soul was being forced out of me and being manipulated but then Peter got her off but my voice was gone'_

"Ava Im so sorry about that"Peter said

'_Dont worry about it...it was an accident'_

But Peter didnt buy it

"Ava you know we think your important right"Peter said and recieved a nod

"You know we wouldnt be here if it werent for you right?"Again Danny got a nod

"So...you know how guilty we feel...EVEN Sam if we made you feel different right?"Ava looked at Peter then nodded

"And besides...who else would do the Science Project while I goofed off"Sam was then hit by Luke

"Not funny"Luke warned and looked at Ava

"So we're all cool"Ava nodded and looked to see Fury come in

"Got some answers...and luckily this isnt permanent"

"Good"

"Ava I would rather you get some rest"

With that eveyone just stared at Ava as she looked at them

"Well?"

Ava got up and went to rest or well tried to when the Hellicarrier went on RED ALERT. Ava quickly locked the door and turned out the lights then quickly got into her White Tiger outfit so no one recognized her and waited in the corner ready to stayed like this for an hour when she felt someone trying to open the door. Something rammed into the door creating a large dent and Ava flinched. Suddenly without notice something jumped down next to her

"On the count of Three"

Ava jumped and heard a chuckle when the door fell off its hinges but whatever did it was gone

"You ok?"Spiderman asked

Ava nodded and suddenly...

"ALL CLEAR"

"Doc Connor lost control of something its all good"Spiderman said

"ok"

"AVA YOU CAN TALK"

"alittle"But it came out as a croak

"ILL GO TELL FURY"Spiderman ran out happy


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I honestly...Dont OWN Anything...I will tell you if I do And yes it is a Peter/Ava story...I just need ideas

8 Set After the RISE OF THE GOBLIN

Ava won't lie, it was nice that peter's aunt was letting them stay in their house. But nothing really changed except one extra boy. With May gone at yoga everyone was watching football...all but her. It shocked her by sam helping with chores but she got over it quickly. Ava was bored and really needed to get out of the house, after the helicarrier sank and they thought spidey died she needed to stop worrying about it. She honestly didnt know how she would have dealt with her friend gone.

"Im going for a walk...does anyone need anything"She asked but didnt get a response and left.

She began to walk through the streets bored. She was soon left to her thoughts and began to think of how they all truly became so lucky. She knew Peter's story better then anyone but she was really focused on the others at the moment. She knew Danny got his powers from that mystical dragon in the Himalayan Mountains(WARNING IM JUST GUESSING ON ALL OF THESE) and trained in a Monastery before Fury found him and convinced him saying he would have a new experience and help people. Maybe even have a new family. Luke use to wander the streets in Detroit stopping thugs until he met Fury and Sam...well Sam was always the trouble maker at his old boarding school and accidentally broke stuff with his powers. Until Fury heard. Somehow Fury had found them all and yet she never told the others about her past. She just took Danny's advice and said 'The Past is no longer a Concern we must strive for the Future'

Of course Peter wanted to know and while the boys had shared when they moved in, Ava avoided the question. She didnt like to think of it, and she couldnt imagine even telling them. She suddenly heard a scream and looked up. Its been awhile since she gotten herself in a jam so she was hoping the problem wasnt going to arise. But of course fate loved to mess with them. She looked up to see a looming shadow and took a step back when she saw TaskMaster. She hasnt seen him since he pretended to be her new gym teacher. He jumped down causing another round of screams and people ran off but Ava was frozen in place. She wasnt exactly sure what to do

"Ah...Ava Ayala"TaskMaster said stepping over to her"So good to see you again"

Ava felt completely freaked out that this dude remembered her

"Do I know you?"She asked

"I was your gym teacher"He said"The physical fitness test, Luke Cage got stuck in the tire"

Ava made an effort to look shocked and slowly backed away

TaskMaster laughed and pulled out his sword

"Not very polite are you"Ava asked as the sword was held pointed towards her

"Oh Ava...I think we both know I have some unfinished business with Spiderman"TaskMaster said

Ava backed up more and ran to be chased through the streets. She was up ahead trapped in the crowd of panicking people and slipped into an ally

"Guys!Guy!"She called hearing louder screams caused by the dude with a sword

"GUYS"She hissed and was suddenly running again before TaskMaster could catch up

'If I live they DIE'She thought smiling when she remembered what Nova said with Awesome Andy

"_IF I LIVE SPIDERMAN DIES"_

That was truly funny since Nova was the baby toy. But then she remembered her situation and saw a garbage bin in her way and jumped over it. She looked behind her and then ran into someone

"Im so-"She looked up to see Task Master

"Dont worry Ava its all ok"TaskMaster said pulling her up when she kicked him in the shin causing him to slacken his grip and she ran back out of the alley and into the street. More people panicked and Ava ran faster.

"I just had to go for a walk"She grumpled and suddenly forced into an alley

"You sure can run..."He said when Ava heard the cops

"Drat...the Cops"He muttered and turned to Ava

"Ill see you again Ava..."He said and was suddenly gone Ava quickly scrambled out of the alley and headed back to the Parker house where the boys were still there as if nothing happened. May still wasnt home and Ava turned to the boys and turned the tv off

"HEY!"Sam said

"Why do you look like you were being chased"Luke asked

"CAUSE I WAS BEING CHASED!"Ava shouted"By TASKMASTER"

"What!"Peter and Danny asked

"I tried calling!I TRIED but no..no one picked up"She said looking at them angrily

"We must have been too busy cheering for the Giants"Luke said sheepishly

"Im gonna go let Fury know..."Ava growled and went to call Fury

"We need to start paying attention"Peter said


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I honestly...Dont OWN Anything...I will tell you if I do And yes it is a Peter/Ava story...I just need ideas

9

It was just a normal evening, Ava and Peter were staking out on top of the Bugel building while the others were around town. Sadly though there was no sign of a villain and Peter was getting bored.

"Ugh Im BORED"

"Yeah I know"

"IM BORED!"

"I know Spidey"

"BORED BORED BORED BORED BORED"

"I get it"

"BBBOOORRREEEEDDDD"

"WHAT ARE YOU FIVE"

"You will be"

They both turned to see a guy with a hockey mask on with a large gauntlet on his left hand and a flowing purple had shaggy blonde hair from what they could see.

"I am Y.F. and prepare for the clocks to be turned"

He aimed his gauntlet but both heroes jumped out of the way

"SPIDEY TO GANG GET TO THE BUGEL NOW"Spiderman called as Ava flipped over the beams being thrown

"Tsk Tsk Kitty Cat..."Y.F. said and kicked White Tiger down and aimed"But its time to turn back the clock"

Before Y.F. could realise what was happening someone with a glowing fist punched him and his beam hit the side of a building

"Not so fast!"Iron Fist said as he got in front of White Tiger

"The gangs all here"Y.F. said laughing and the fight commenced

Nova came in from the air but Y.F. anticipated as much and after catching one of Iron Fists punches used the force against him and drove him backwards into the door to the roof. Then when Nova came down low he took aim and as Nova carreened left he went in to steep and ran into the wall of the the stairwells leading inside onto Iron Fist. Suddenly Spiderman came and Y.F. flipped caught his punch and kicked him down throwing him aside. Then White Tiger and Powerman came from behind him and he sent a blast headed towards them, White Tiger jumped out of the way but Powerman nearly got hit but was thrown backwards while the other two down the stairwells were where the blast had continued. Y.F. turned to see Spiderman about to throw a punch and caught it kicking him back towards the edge. He aimed the gauntlet

"Say Goodbye Spiderman"Y.F. said and fired the blast

"SPIDERMAN"White Tiger shouted and pushed Spiderman out of the way but was flown off the roof.

"TIGER!"He jumped off the roof and shot downward like a rocket when he shot a web to catch White Tiger and another one so he could climb back up to the roof. Once Spidey got back up there he pulled White Tiger up and gasped.

"Tiger?"He asked then looked to realize Y.F. was gone

"Great"He muttered looking at Ava

"Spiderman?Why do you look so big?"

"Im not...well-GUYS"Spiderman turned to see the others lumbering over. Two of them were in the same state as Ava

"Spidey?Why are you so big"Nova asked

Spiderman looked at his communicator

"FURY, you may want to come see something"

* * *

Peter sat home releaved that Aunt May was gone all weekend on a camping trip with her girls group. But that didnt help the fact that he was taking care of THREE Five Year old. When Fury saw well he demanded answers which Luke had to explain but Danny Sam and Ava just looked at them confused

"Who are you?"Sam asked again and Luke came over

"We're your friends"Luke answered again

"Oh..."Sam said gaining another miscevious smile

"So are you babysitting us?"Danny asked and Luke just explained they were friends not babysitters

Ava just looked at them confused and then looked like realization just hit her

"Where's Nico?"

"Nico?"Peter asked

"Nico! Where is he?""Ava asked and the two normal boys looked at one another

"Who's Nico?"Luke asked and Ava ran up stairs

"Do you know who Nico is?"Peter asked

"No"Luke said"Ill watch these two you get Ava"

Peter ran upstairs to see his bedroom door open and found Ava hiding in his closet

"Ava?"

"Where's Nico!"

"I dont know who Nico is or where he is but-"

"WHERE IS NICO!"Ava shouted

"Ava I dont know who Nico is but maybe you can tell me"

"No...where is Nico"Ava wimpered curling into a ball

"Ava please..."

"No..."

Peter sighed, Y.F. really made them like little kids

"You know I know a pretty cool trick I can show you"

"Really?

Peter put on his webshooters and showed Ava

"Wow..."Ava said

"Yeah come on..."Peter said when Sam and Luke came running up

"Yo Pete! Danny just found out what that Y.F. guy used on them"

"Coming...come on Ava"Peter said

"no..."She said and Sam jumped over Peter wearing a scary mask

"RAWR"Sam yelled making Ava hide deeper into the closet

"What did he figure out?"

"Well...Y.F. stands for Youth Fountain"Danny said holding up one of Aunt Mays old books"And that Gauntlet is the Gauntlet of Age...it can turn people into older or younger versions of themselves"

"Really a Five year old figured this out from a book"

"Yep"Danny said smiling and then frowned"Is that what happened to us?"

"Um...alittle"Luke said

Suddenly Fury appeared on the watch

"SPIDEY!POWERMAN! We got a reading on Y.F. some source told us he's robbing the Bank DownTown tonight"

"Ok Fury"Powerman said and they turned to the three five year olds

"What do we do with them?"

* * *

It was Eleven PM and while they sat on the Roof of the Bank Mini Iron Fist and Nova were drinking some soda trying to stay up. They sat on either side of Powerman trying to fight off the alure of sleep but their eyes were drooping. Spiderman was holding a sleeping Mini White Tiger who was curled up into a ball for warmth.

'She's pretty cute'Peter thought then slightly shook his head when he heard her murmur

'yay...im flying'She muttered and Spidey tried not to laugh. That was until he heard footsteps

"Oh would you look at that"

Spiderman turned to see Y.F. standing behind them Gauntlet raised ready to fire

"I must say...I never thought you'd be good with children Spiderman...who knew"Was the only thing Y.F. said before jumped over it holding Ava tight as the others ran out of the way.

"You shall pay for doing this to us"Iron Fist said about to punch when Y.F. sidestepped grabbed him by the back of the shirt and threw him backwards. He landed a few feet away on his back.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE"Nova shouted firing some of his nova beams at Y.F. an Y.F. blasted a beam from his gauntlet that sent Nova carreening out of the way but also tumbling to the ground next to Iron Fist letting out a silent"Ow"

While Powerman went up against Y.F. Spiderman quickly placed White Tiger down and ran to help Powerman who was was just giving Y.F. an uppercut in the jaw when he was suddenly kicked in the stomach and was forced aside

"Yo!"Spidey called and flung a web at the gauntlet yanking it off Y.F.'s hand

"MY GAUNTLET"

"Hm...pretty cool wonder what it does"Spiderman teased as his team surrounded the villain. Even a tired and dazed White Tiger

"Oh trust me Spiderman you dont want to mess with that...I've used that so many times on people including myself. You'd be surprised how easy it is to hit yourself"Y.F. said kicking Nova down and flipped out of Powerman's grasp kicking him from behind and turned to knee Iron Fist in the stomach sending all of them to the ground.

Spiderman soon came up and they soon went Mano y Mano. Spidey sending a punch that just whizzed by Y.F.'s ear and just caught another punch and kicked Y.F. away. But He came back punching Spidey again and kneed him in the stomach flipping him. Only Spiderman jumped back up and sent an upper cut at Y.F. sending him flying backwards near the still dazed and sleepy White Tiger who was too scared to move. Y.F. smiled and yanked the girl infront of him in a head lock

"Leave her alone Y.F. she's just a kid"

"Yeah thats the point"He answered"That Gauntlet is far more powerful then anything you could ever handle hand it over and nothing will happen to your little friend"

Spiderman looked between White Tiger and the Gauntlet.

"Come on Bug Boy"But that suddenly followed with a cry of pain as White Tiger kicked him in the knee and rolled out of his grip and Spidey took aim and fired

"NO!"Y.F. shouted becoming a seven year old

"Great another brat"Powerman muttered"But how do we fix these three"

"Theres a reverse switch right here"White Tiger said and after Spidey flipped it the three Five year olds returned to normal but with no memory about what happened

"Um...why are we on the top of the Bank...with a seven year old"Nova asked making Powerman and Spiderman laugh


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I honestly...Dont OWN Anything...I will tell you if I do And yes it is a Peter/Ava story...I just need ideas

10

Peter was beyond confused. Not too long ago they were asked to help Strange with some Sirens. One obviously got away but the situation had been driving him bonkers. They all saw someone or something different...He first saw his Aunt then when he realized it wasnt true he saw Uncle Ben who was dead then he saw Ava. He froze and he didnt know why? He really respected Ava, she was strong smart and beautiful

'Wait...where did Beautiful come from?' He thought 'She's my second in command technically! She's courageous and has some of the greatest agility I ever saw. She was also one of the nicest people I ever met next to Harry and Mary Jane.'

So why was dear Peter Parker confused by this? Because he wasnt sure about his feelings for her. (Correct me if Im wrong) He remembered trying to go out with Mary Jane but they felt better as close friends and she was crushing on Harry. He should know she had confided in Ava but he over heard them. Of course she came to him next and he had told her to go for it knowing Harry who told him personally liked Mary Jane just as much. Now he was soonconfused about Ava. He knew his team pretty well, when they moved in the guys all hung out in his room telling him about their past. Everyone but Ava who was avoiding the question completely. But where she turned five...she mentioned someone he nevered heard of before. Someone named Nico. Who was Nico?

'I dont know that much about her, I hardly know how Fury found her let alone who Nico is.' He thought 'But I want to know. I want her to tell me and put her trust in me...and even more not be afraid to tell me'

Now he began to think about the Siren that escaped. Strange hadnt told them if it returned or not. They didnt even know where the Siren was. And Peter was worried about his Aunt May, Harry, and Mary Jane. Plus Ava didnt know about them so whatever she saw she'll really think its real. And he was really getting worried about it.

'I wonder where that thing went' He thought 'I really hope it doesnt go after one of my friends'

But then came the topic of back at Dooms Castle. Now Spidey respected that she had her own mission. But he was also worried and was gonna wish her luck when something gave him the feeling to sneak aboard. It wasnt his Spidey Sense though it felt similar to that and it some how proved ot be right since Ava almost fell to her death even if she had it under control. Or well up to until she forced him to take the girl back to SHEILD and he really didnt want to. That feeling told him not to but Ava would kill him if they both got captured.

'Why is everything going back to Ava' He moaned in his head then sat straight up in bed with one thought in his head

'I LIKE AVA!'He thought eyes wide and a blush trying to make some color on his face and luckily everyone was asleep.

* * *

Ava was trying to sleep but it was impossible.

Ever since she joined the team she felt like she was slowly getting a new family. Of course with only brothers she also learned not to rely on them incase they were gonna use it against her. Then Peter joined and she finally had to slowly start trusting another boy after feeling confident among the other boys about just regular things. But when she first caught sight of him she found him cute in a geeky kind of way. He wasnt a total geek but he had the geek side to him when it came to school. So she had a little crush she thought Mary Jane liked him but after the two girls talked and got to know one another she found out she liked Harry more then a friend and Peter as a brother. Ava was happy that Mary jane trusted her with that information and felt like she finally had a girl to talk to. Of course she wouldnt have met her without Peter. Peter and her had gotten far closer far quicker then she had with the others. She trusted him and though he was annoying he was really funny too. But she still couldnt bring herself to tell him about her past even though she trusted him far more then any of the other boys. Even if it felt like the right thing to do...She knew she liked Peter

'He's Smart Funny Athletic, and-' She thought stopping herself and falling asleep


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I honestly...Dont OWN Anything...I will tell you if I do And yes it is a Peter/Ava story...I just need ideas

11

It was a normal day and Spiderman was flinging his way to school as always. He was almost there too when someone tackled him to the ground

"Hey...whats the big idea budd-"Spiderman stopped staring at his Aunt May

"Hello again"The Aunt May said and Spiderman saw Doctor Strange

"I thought you said you'd get rid of this thing"Spiderman shouted kicking the fake Aunt May off of him

"I thought I did"Strange said as the other boys came running out

"We saw you tackled...by well"Powerman said

"I thought you had this one Strange"Nova said ready to aim

"I guess not"Strange said

"Did Ava see it yet?"

"No...Sam forced her into the girls room before she could see"Iron Fist said when suddenly the Siren Aunt May screeched sending all of them backwards

"Do they normally do that"IronFist asked staring at the Siren Version of what he saw

"No...its Mutations or-"

"EVOLVING!"Spiderman said"I think Goblin had something to do with this!"

"How...that thing could-"

"Goblin doesnt love anything...and he has those giant shock gloves"Spiderman said and shot some webs at his Fake Aunt May

"The Idea that he could have captured this and mutated it is near impossible"

"And yet this thing has sonic Screams"Powerman said grabbing a fire hydrent and throwing it at the Siren Aunt May. But it went right through her

"POWERMAN!"Nova shouted

"It-Its more powerful"Powerman said as he tried to move

"Powerman snap out of it"Spidey said coming next to him snapping his fingers in front of him

"Spiderman whatever Goblin did...he did it right!"He said"I see my Grandmother...and she lives in Detroit!"

"You see your Grammy...I see my Late Uncle Louis!"Nova shouted as the siren shot him down with another screech

"Come on guys..."Spiderman said sending another round of webbing at the creature"We have to stay focus"

"Oh your ONE to talk Web Head"Nova shouted sending another blast at the Siren

"Sam my boy, what are you doing"Nova heard and lowered his guard to be screeched across the road

"BUCKET HEAD"Spiderman said as IronFist ran to punch the siren

"Daniel...Daniel you would never hurt me would you" Danny forze as he looked at the face of his old mentor and was thrown into Powerman causing them both to fall into the road

"IronFist Powerman!"Spiderman called sending more webs when the siren turned to him and he froze on the spot. The Siren smiled and blasted him Nova. They all stared at the Siren seeing and hearing different things. Strange went in for a kick but was screeched into the side of the school.

"Sam old boy come give me a hug for old time sakes"

"Daniel...Daniel look at you come tell me about your training"

"Luke honey...come give grammy a hug"

"Peter?Peter"

They all stared and felt themselves so tempted into moving closer. That was until a white blur kicked the Siren sideways.

"Guys?Guys!"White Tiger asked but none of them responded

"Tiger...behind you"Powerman muttered and White Tiger turned to see the Siren

"Hello Ava...Its so good to see you again"But instead of relaxing White Tiger stiffened and pounced claws unleashed.

"AVA!Ava!"

"YOU ARE NOT HIM"She shouted kicking the siren away.

Spiderman watched as Ava fought the siren not even hesitating and Strange got up slowly shocked by what he was seeing.

"Excepto Linguria"Strange said and the Siren was gone. White Tiger stood there and turned to the others

"Are you guys ok?What was that thing"

"We're fine...you safed us from-"

"A Siren"Strange said"How did you not fall victim?"

White Tiger's eyes went wide

"Thats why you guys were pulled out not for the stupid eye patch!"She said and started to walk off

"Tiger!"Spiderman said trying to follow her

"Leave ME ALONE SPIDERMAN"She shouted and left

"Sheesh either she's mad that we lied...or well mostly that"Nova said

"We should go after her"Spiderman said but IronFist stopped him

"It is best if we let her balance her emotions before me take action"He said

And soon they were on the Helicarrier

"I see Ava isnt here...where is she?"Fury asked as Strange left

"For a walk...she's-"

"What did you do Sam?"Fury asked

"NOTHING"

"She's just mad about our lie about the Sirens from earlier"Peter said and Nick shook his head

"Are you sure its that"He asked walking out

"What do you mean?"

But Fury was gone before they got an answer

"What was that suppose to mean"Sam asked Danny

"How should I know"Danny said


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:I honestly...Dont OWN Anything...I will tell you if I do And yes it is a Peter/Ava story...I just need ideas

12

Ava was sitting on the roof of the Parker's house. She knew she had to come back sometime but she was hoping the boys wouldnt look for her up here.

"I thought I saw you up here"Peter said sitting next to her

"Hoping you wouldnt"She muttered hugging her knees to her chest

"Whats wrong?"Peter asked

"Nothing"She said

"You know its pretty amazing how you fought that Siren"He said

"But you dont know who I saw"Ava said putting her head on her knees so she couldnt look at anyone

"You wanna know who I saw"Peter said and didnt get an answer

"I saw you"

Ava looked straight at him disbelieve written on her face

"You saw me?"

"Yes...because I like you!"

Ava looked down her chin resting on her knees

"I saw someone from my past"

"Was his name Nico?"

Ava looked at him confused

"How did you-"

"When you Sam and Danny turned Five you kept asking about someone named Nico"

"Nico was my older brother"Ava said

"Was?"

"I was eight...he was ten Peter we lived in the forest in a tree house. Long story short we were being chased in the forest he told me to run said he'd protect me. He did but-but"Ava stopped"Lets just say he's no longer with us"

"Im so sorry Ava"Peter said putting an arm around her

"I'd rather not talk about it...but I knew it was fake I loved my brother and when I saw him I knew it was fake. Thats why I ran off after the movie he use to tell me the legend that movie was base off"

"Ava would you like to go to the movies tomorrow with me"

"I'd love that Peter..."She gave him a hug and whispered"And I like you too"

* * *

The two went into the theaters. Peter paid for the tickets and Ava paid for the snacks.

"So what movie?"Peter asked

"Um...how about the Drain Psyco"Ava said

"Really I've been dying to see that"

"Me too"Ava said

They quickly walked in to see the Previews about to start and got seats in the back. The movie was great if not scaring them to death but awesome. They both walked out talking about the movie when the Scene over the Bugels NetWork came on With James Jonah Jameson complaining about Spiderman once again

"You know I'm getting really tired of this guy"Peter says

"Yeah but its funny he only focuses on you not any of us"Ava said"But Im not complaining"

Suddenly they heard loud screaming and froze in their tracks as civilians ran all around. They froze up as everyone swarmed past them knocking them away from one another.

"PETER?"Ava called when she heard a chuckle

"Hello again Ava"

Ava turned around to see TaskMaster

"You"She said trying to be braver then she felt

"Yes me"TaskMaster said with a smile"We have unfinished business"

People got in Ava's way obscuring her sight and when people ran past TaskMaster was gone. She was suddenly grabbed and felt the edge of a sword near her neck

"Now be a good girl"He hissed in her ear"We dont want you to be hurt do we?"

Meanwhile

"AVA? AVA?"Peter called looking through the crowd and trying to find her "AVA!"

"PETER?"

Peter turned towards the sound and caught a glimpse of TaskMaster before he was swept into the crowd and forced farther away

"AVA!"Peter called in a futile attempt to get her attention when he came to a part where people were more spread out and hid in an alley for a moment

"GUYS GET DOWN HERE NOW"He shouted and became SPIDERMAN!

* * *

Ava kept her gaze at the Bugle Building

"What do you want TaskMaster"She asked

"You should know that by now Ava...an old friend of your has a Bounty on Your head"

"I-I dont know what you're talking about"

"Oh you dont?"TaskMaster whispered leaning in"White Tiger?"

Ava stiffened and gasped

"How did you-"

"He told me...now come quietly or Ill hurt him"

"Hurt who?"

"Peter Parker of course"

**Oh no...what shall Ava Do?Will Peter save her?Oh I hope so... Now Im doing a Commerical Thing...ADVERTISING A FanFic a Friend is Doing...Its Called: ULTIMATE SPIDERMAN A BLAST FROM THE PAST! FROM HIMEGIRL15 PLEASE READ**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:I honestly...Dont OWN Anything...I will tell you if I do And yes it is a Peter/Ava story...I just need ideas

13

_"He told me...now come quietly or Ill hurt him"_

_"Hurt who?"_

_"Peter Parker of course"_

Ava froze at this

"You-you'd hurt an innocent person"

"Only if you dont cooperate"He hissed in her ear

Ava felt anger rise into her...he really gave her no choice unless she wanted Peter hurt...and she didnt

"Like thats gonna HAPPEN"A familiar cocky voice called

"Spiderman!"TaskMaster hissed"You wouldnt risk hurting such a pretty girl..."

"Let her go TaskMaster"

"I'd love to but...Im afraid someone really wants to see her again"TaskMaster replied

Spiderman looked at him with confusion and annoyance...

"HEY LOSER!"An annoying yet familiar voice called blasting TaskMaster in the back

Ava rolled away from TaskMaster and got to her knees as he straightened up

"Now now..."TaskMaster said"Im sure we dont need to get into the details of using violence"

Ava jumped backwards as TaskMaster sliced his sword towards her. Powerman Slammed into him

"Haven't you heard its not Polite to point a Sword at a Lady"IronFist said punching TaskMaster back

TaskMaster got up and looked at Iron Fist then got into a fighting position. IronFist got into his and they began to fight. TaskMaster copied every single one of IronFist's moves and threw him into Nova. Powerman then ran right at him throwing a punch which was caught. The two were in a quick spar match and as Ava ran to go help Spidey stopped her

"Let me HELP!"She argued

"No...Run Get Out of Here!We'll hold him off and keep him from going after you"Spiderman said pushing her away from them

Ava glared at Spiderman

"Im not Leaving"She hissed when Powerman was thrown overhead

Spiderman glared at her again whistled for Nova and ran to fight TaskMaster. Ava went to go help but Nova grabbed her by the arms

"NOVA LET ME GO"She shouted kicking

"Whoa whoa whoa"He complained

"I-Need-To-Help"Ava protested

"Not today"Nova said flying her to safetly

"NOVA"Ava shouted as they started to fly off

* * *

Spiderman was thrown hard into a building as IronFist was up again

"Shoot..."TaskMaster complained"She's gone..."

TaskeMaster threw IronFist into Spiderman and glared at them

"Tell her to watch her back...cause Im not done with her"

With that TaskMaster threw a smoke bomb and was gone...

* * *

"I HAVE TO GO HELP"Ava was currently trapped in the new SHEILD HQ

"What you need to do Ayala is stay put!"Fury said

Soon the doors open and the others came walking in Masks on

"He got away"Spiderman said

"Why is he so interested in Ava..."Nova asked leaning against a table

Ava started to look to the ground avoiding the question

"Ava?"Spiderman asked

Ava squeezed her eyes shut

"Ava you promised me before you joined this team that no one was after you"

"because I thought no one was anymore"She said her voice breaking slightly

The guys stared at her, she was almost in tears they had never seen Ava Ayala in tears EVER before.

"Ava..."Peter took off his mask and went over to the girl her cared about more then anything

"Ava you can tell us anything...we want to help you"He said placing his hands on her arms staring at her intently

Ava kept her gaze to the ground a tear rolling down her cheek, it took Peter everything not to start to feel sad as well

"Everyone confessed about the past Ava...you know ours...tell us yours...We want to be there for you"Ava still didnt answer him

"I want to be there for you...please Ava tell me whats going on"Peter begged

A teary eyed Ava looked back straight into his eyes and he suddenly saw how sensitive and more human she was then they were, they all had these powers but she had nothing. Nothing like them... She looked so innocent and so worried about this terrible thing

"Its a long story"She croaked alittle

"We have all the time in the world"Peter smiled his goofy yet sincere smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:I honestly...Dont OWN Anything...I will tell you if I do And yes it is a Peter/Ava story...I just need ideas

14

Ava sat on a chair Luke placed a nice green blanket around her shoulders as they sat around the conference table

"I guess I should start from the beginning"Ava whispered"I had an older brother named Nico...He was two years older then me..."

"You mean the kid you kept wanting when you were a litt-"

"SAM"The others shbouted but Ava

"I was Five...We were walking through the forest near our house, I was trying to climb a tree when I fell out and landed hard on the ground. While he was tryingo to come down after me I found this" Ava pulled out her amulet "I took the amulet home with us, two days later we found a strange man in the woods and had been bitten by a snake. My mom and dad brought him home gave him medicine and helped him, and then he saw my amulet. He told us of a legend my parents vaguely heard about.-

(FlashBack)

**A young Five Year old Ava was sitting on the floor with her brother Nico. Nico had dark hair like Ava that was short and neat, his bright eyes shining. The man looked at her amulet fear showing on his face**

**"Where did you get that?"**

**"I found it in the Forest"Little Ava said**

**"When did you find it?"**

**"Two Days ago"Nico answered**

**"Impossible...that-that is cursed!"**

**"Cursed"Ava's father said**

**"Yes...That amulet is the Amulet of the Cats...Its cursed...Every person who finds it...A day after they find it they start turning into cats...Wild CATS!"The man said**

**Nico started to check his sister for a tail**

**"Stop"Ava said**

**"There was the legend of a chosen one...who could yeild the Amulet and not be turned into a cat...be given this great agility and skill...and something else...something we-we never figured out"The man said before going into a fit of coughing**

"He left the next day...and two weeks later another man came to our house wanting to take me in...an apprentice...train in with what my amulet might give me...Mom and Dad said no not trusting the man and-"Ava stopped talking

"Ava what happened?"

"It was the middle of the night and our house was on fire...Nico and I got out so did Dad and mom...but they told us to run into the Forest...live in our old tree house...We did but we never saw Mom or Dad again"

"What happened the night Nico..."Peter left the question hanging

"We were-we were attacked...by the same man who came looking for me...It was three years later we were doing pretty good foraging. We had books and everything for help...but we were foraging and-"

(flashback)

**Ava was jumping down from a tree fresh fruits in hand as she landed next to her brother. Their hair was longer and Nico's hair went almost to his eyes and shoulders. **

**"Nice job Ava"**

**Ava gave a large smile when they saw some fruit farther away**

**"Look NICO!"Ava said **

**"Ava-we've never been that deep before"Nico said**

**"But look at all that fruit"Ava said eyes shining brightly**

**Reluctantly Nico agreed and they went foraging until...**

**"Nico...Ava"**

**The two siblings turned as they were going to climb a tree. The man from before who wanted Ava was there**

"Nico told me to run...and I did...said if he never came back dont go looking and he never came back. Nico always carried a small knife incase we got caught in vines...I-I never saw him...or Nico again"Ava finished

"Who was the man Ava"Fury asked

Ava didnt answer trying to think

"Ava who-"

"His name was Brewer Lurner..."Ava said and got up

"Where do you think you're going Ayala"Fury asked

"He knows Nick...I have to leave"

"Knows?"Sam asked

"That Im WHITE TIGER he told TaskMaster and I HAVE A BOUNTY ON MY HEAD"

"Bounty!?"

"How'd he-"

"The Amulet..."Ava said holding it in her hand and went to leave

Peter put his mask back on and went after her. Ava had walked outside and Spiderman followed overhead and landed behind her as regular Peter Parker

"Hey Ava"Peter said"Wait up"

"What do you want Peter"Ava asked

"Ava look...everythings gonna be ok"

Ava didnt answer

"Look its gonna be ok...we'll make it through this...together"

Ava sighed

"You better be right web head"Ava whispered as they both walked


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:I honestly...Dont OWN Anything...I will tell you if I do And yes it is a Peter/Ava story...I just need ideas

15

Ava was becoming slightly paranoid about this whole thing with Brewer and was starting to get ready to flee. She couldn't put her friends in danger and she certainly couldnt put Peter's Aunt May in Danger. But of course when she was about to even do it Peter was there to change her mind. Him just being there made her stop. Then came School and Ava tried to be as calm as possible. You never know when villains are watching. But Ava didn't think other villains were aware of it so she only worried about TaskMaster.

Ava was in Math working on a Test when the door flew off its Hinges

"No one Move"A familiar Female voice called and Thundra stepped in swinging her wrecking mace

"Where's White Tiger?"Thundra asked

No one answered her and Ava reached for her watch when the Wrecking mace slammed down on her desk

"Oh then Ill just have to find out on my own"Thundra said with an evil grin"If White Tiger is here she'll come save everyone"

Meanwhile

Peter was falling asleep in his math class when

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS EVACUATE THE SCHOOL I REPEAT EVACUATE THE SCHOOL THE FEARSOME FOUR HAVE INFILTRATED THE SCHOOL"

Before Peter could even say what students were running out of the class and he followed to run right into Wizzard

"Why you no good-" Before Wizzard could finish Powerman rammed into him

Peter got up and ran to change and came out to start fighting Trapster

"Hey if it isnt GlueMan"Spiderman said

"HOLD STILL BUG BOY"

"Um no thanks and its ARACHNID"Spiderman said annoyed

Spiderman flipped and used both his feet to knock Trapster backwards. Trapster landed on his back his gluepack breaking alittle causing him to be partially glued to the floor

"So what brings you all to MidTown high?"Spiderman asked

"Oh looking for a certain friend of yours"

"Friend?"

"A little lost cat if you will"Trapset said smiling and Peter's eyes went wide behind the mask

"TIGER"Spiderman said shocked and webbed Trapsters mouth close as he ran to where Ava's math class was

Spiderman turned into the classroom to see Ava near the windows avoiding Thundra's wrecking mace while Students were scattered hiding in corners or trying to run out of the room. Ava had currently taken Thundra's attention after two other students and had the choice to fall out the second story window or take a Mace to the face. Well neither would good choices

Ava ducked as the Mace ran to her face and the window broke open as Ava straightened up the mace nearly hit her feet causing her about to fall out of the broken window.

"NO"Spiderman shouted using his webbing to catch Ava and connected her to the outside wall.

"HOLD TIGHT"Spiderman shouted"WE'LL GET YOU BACK UP"

With that he turned to Thundra who just stared at him

"Well if it isnt my favorite Bug"She said throwing her mace at him. Spiderman jumped over it when Nova appeared

"I GOT HER YOU GET THAT GIRL"Nova shouted

Spiderman nodded and went to go get Ava when

"NO"Spiderman shouted not seeing Ava. He jumped out the window and landed on the ground trying to listen for Ava

"AVA! AVA!?"He shouted and heard something as IronFist joined him

"I've finally got you now!"

There was a scream and Spiderman was running towards it IronFist right behind him. He saw Ava on the ground trying to get up with Klaw and TaskMaster looming over her.

"NO!"Spiderman shouted shooting webbing at the sword and yanked it away from them.

"You shall hurt this Fair Maiden no longer"IronFist said going to fight Klaw as Spiderman glared TaskMaster down

"Spiderman come to say goodbye to her"TaskMaster asked

Spiderman was ready to pounce and ran at TaskMaster the two going fist to fist as Ava tried to sit up. Spiderman was able to give a good kick and as TaskMaster went stumbling back he webbed him downt ot he ground

"Ava Ava are you ok?"Spiderman asked helping her up

"Spidey...he-he cut me down i tried to fight but-he had Klaw"Ava said

"Ava its gonna be ok I'll get you back to-"

"BEHIND YOU"Ava suddenly pushed him away and was suddenly blasted by one of Klaw's rouge attacks. IronFist was no where to be seen and Ava was on the ground as TaskMaster was up and over her

"Lurner has been waiting long enough"TaksMaster said looking around at the down Klaw, the injured IronFist holding his arm and Spiderman who was on the ground

"NO!"Spiderman shouted running to Ava

TaskMaster ignored him and held Ava up. Ava was dizzy and gave a weak struggle as TaskMaster turned and kicked Spiderman farther off. He held a weak disoriented Ava and ran off

"AVA"Spiderman shouted falling to his knees.

"no..."He says as IronFist puts a comforting hand on his shoulder


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:I honestly...Dont OWN Anything...I will tell you if I do And yes it is a Peter/Ava story...I just need ideas

16

They were now all in Fury's new Temporary HQ and Spiderman was pacing back and forth about to pull out his hair

"Spiderman calm down"Fury demanded

"Calm Down? Calm DOWN! NICK SHE WARNED US ABOUT THIS AND WE DIDNT LISTEN TO HER AND MORE IMPORTANTLY WE FAILED TO HELP HER! NOW THAT PHSYCO WHO PUT THE BOUNTY ON HER HEAD HAS HER!"Spiderman yells

Everyone stared at him not sure what to say. Sam wanted to joke but he was afraid that Spidey would just murder him on the spot for it

"Do you think I dont know that Web For Brains? I know we have to safe her but the only way to do that is to stay calm and do this carefully"Fury said in a dead calm voice

Spiderman just stared at Fury eyes narrowed in seething anger and was about to storm out.

"You know throwing this tantrum wont help"

"AND NIETHER IS STANDING HERE LIKE WE ONLY HAVE A FEW BRUISES"Spiderman shouted leaving the building his watch on slight vibrate if he got calls.

The three remaining team members turned to Fury

"What?"Fury asked trying to make it in his 'Dont you DARE quetion me' voice

* * *

Ava woke up with a splitting headache and realized she was tied up on the ground.

"Ava, oh look how you've grown"

"Where are you Lurner!"Ava shouted struggling

"Oh Ava...your not the scared little girl who left her brother"

That made Ava furious

"COME OUT HERE LIKE THE MAN YOU SAY YOU ARE"Ava shouts

But instead of the man Ava remember seeing as a Five year old she saw

"Doom?"

"Oh so you do recognize me...when I saw your amulet I just thought I was crazy but when you came for that rescue mission for the little girl it all made sense"Doom said "I told you I'd see you again...I was using a camoflage ring back then when I first heard about you"

"All this time...I was being hunted by Doctor Doom" Ava says slightly scared

"Yes...what a small world"Doom says and two robots hoist Ava up dragging her away to another room after Doom

"I believe you have all the training in the world to have been my Apprentice...maybe almost a daughter too"Doom lectured"Im going to make that so...you have all of SHEILDs training and your old survival skills plus that amulet...My dear girl you have the skills to destroy your friends"

Robots sat Ava down on a chair her hands tied behind her back because she was tied up. They moved a large piece of steel over her waist and locked it in to prevent her from moving.

"You relax while I get things ready"Doom said leaving her alone in the room. Ava moved her hands over her busted communicator and sent a weak distress signal

"come on guys"She muttered"please help me"

* * *

Spiderman was sitting at Ava's favorite spot to sit and think. He was worried about Ava and looked at his watch which was on slight vibrate incase the others needed to reach him.

"You know this isnt your fault"Ironfist said sitting next to him

"Yes it is"

"No it isnt Spiderman"IronFist said"TaskMaster had the jump on us..we didnt know he was here"

"Yeah I guess your right"Spiderman said when their watches buzzed

"We got a distresss SIGNAL"Spiderman said shocked

"In Latveria!"IronFist said and they looked at one another

"You dont think-"

"I dont want to know Danny I dont want to know"Spiderman said calling Nova and Powerman

"Guys get a Jet ready We're heading for Latveria!"Spiderman ordered


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:I honestly...Dont OWN Anything...I will tell you if I do And yes it is a Peter/Ava story...I just need ideas

17

So while our Heroes are on their Jet

Doom had returned to the room and smiled at Ava

"What do u want"Ava asked as Doom walked over

"What I wanted eleven years ago"He said"Your Apprenticeship!"

He pulled out a strange mask black like a panther. It has dark grey stripe however though hard to see.

"What is that"Ava asked

"You new Mask...You will now be the Black Panther"He said

Ava looked at the dark pink eye holes as he went to go pull it over her head

"Stop! STOP"Ava shouted trying to move her head but a robot stopped her from moving and the mask slipped over her head

"This will keep you under MY control Ava Ayala"Doom said smiling and laughing

Ava's head suddenly exploded in a five second headache and she suddenly couldnt even remember anything. She gave a smile as the dark pink eye holes glowed a bright color as a response to working. All Ava could remember is being betrayed by her 'friends' working for Doom and all that which were fake memories

"How do you feel Ayala?"

"Perfect Master"Black Panther responded

Doom instructed the DoomBots to unlock her and she got up as she was handed the rest of her outfit. The same colors as her mask(except for the Pink) and very similar to her White Tiger outfit. She took out her amulet from her bag and when she left to change she put it on

"This is going better then I imagined"Doom said when he saw her

* * *

In the Jet

"So WebHead whats the plan...go in get Ava and get out?"Sam asked

"Actually-"But Spiderman's sentence took a turn"Basically yeah"

"We are aproaching our Destination"IronFist said when the signal went dead(Ava smashed the Watch)

"What?"Spiderman said shocked

"Someone must have smashed the watch"Powerman said

"Doom's really ampt everything up"Spiderman said

"But we've had the signal long enough to know where"IronFist says

"Prepare for landing"Nova said

The Jet landed in the dark woods and our heroes got out.

"Ok everyone remember the plan!We get in get Tiger get out and get back home"Spiderman said

"I do now"

They all turned to see someone almost exactly dress like White Tiger but in dark grey and black and the eye holes glowed a dark pink. What ticked the boys off was the green amulet clipped on the outfit

"Tiger?"Spiderman asked his mask eye holes wide like his real eyes

"Its Black Panther"She said an evil smirk playing on her lips

"Tiger? Tiger what happened to you"Powerman asked

"What do you mean Powerman? I've never been better"Black Panther responded unleashing her claws

"But Tiger-"

"Its not Tiger anymore"They quickly moved out of the way as sharp cutting through steel claws came down on them

"Nice job Panther"Doom said walking out behind Spiderman

"What did you do to her Doom?"Spiderman demanded

"She's my apprentice...she is loyal to me"Doom said smiling and threw a hard punch at Spiderman. Spiderman stumbled backwards and fell on his butt.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Tiger I dont want to hurt you"IronFist said fighting 'Black Panther' (well it isnt technically Ava is it?)

"Really cause I want to hurt YOU!"Black Panther sliced her claws and almost hit his mask and face but he leaned back in time

"Tiger dont make me forget Im a Pacifist!"IronFist warned when Tiger backflipped kicked him in the chest sending him flying backwards into a tree. She turned to Powerman

"Come on Tiger you dont want to-"

"Slice you into a million pieces...Yes I do"Black Panther responded lunging for him. The two had a spar match and in the end Black Panther had thrown Powerman into Nova sending them both to the ground and turned to Spiderman and Doom. But Nova came running and she turned growling at the SparkPlug

"You dont scare me Tiger!"Nova shouted going to blast her when she flipped over a beam and kicked him down. But he grabbed her foot as he fell and they were tumbling to the ground

Black Panther got to her feet and went to scrath Nova but her claws just made a dent in his helmet nothing more.

"Too close"Nova said flying up when a Doom Bot shot him down and a net went over him, IronFist and Powerman.

"Your in Enemy Territory boys...you cant win"Black Panther said turning to see Doom and Spiderman still fighting and went to walk over to help when

"TIGER!TIGER YOU'RE NOT GONNA HELP US"Nova shouted and she stopped turning to them

"Why? You didnt help me"She continued to walk away leaving them confused. She went up from behind Spiderman and kicked him down

"Tiger?"Spiderman asked looking at her

"Its Black Panther Web for Brains..."She said as DoomBots threw a net over them

The Doom Bots dragged them back to the castle and Doom followed pleased with himself


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:I honestly...Dont OWN Anything...I will tell you if I do And yes it is a Peter/Ava story...I just need ideas

18

Spiderman sat chained to the wall as he looked at his companions. Powerman was chained high on the ceiling a drop that could do very bad damage, IronFist was trapped in a clear rubber contained that made his Iron Fist useless and Nova...well Nova had his hands tied behind his back chained next to peter to the wall.

"Nice plan WebHead"Nova said

"How was I suppose to know this would happen"Spiderman answered

"Guys dont fight"Powerman groaned

"Fighting will not help us"

"NOTHING IS GOING TO HELP US"Nova shouted

"Still arguing?"

They all turned to see "Black Panther" striding in

"So my old friends...regret your decisions"She asked

"What decisions?" Spiderman asked

"You should know Spiderman...you were all there"

They all looked at her confused

"Black Panther see to it that the preperations are in order"Doom's voice called

"Yes Sir"With that the boys were left with Doom

"What did you do to her?"Spiderman demanded

"She's under my control...when I put her under my control she only remembers the things I force her to...fake memories real ones hidden...She thinks that you all abandoned her on a misson about three four years back I dont quite remember"

"What?"They said

"You boys cant break her control...Not now and not EVER"Doom says"Enjoy your stay boys...Ill be going to destroy SHEILD"

With that they were left alone in the dungeon

"Great Tiger's gonna destroy New York"Nova said

"I never thought we would lose a team mate"IronFist added

"I never thought we would be beaten so easily by Tiger"Powerman said

"Guys Guys! We can stop them"Spiderman said

"How?"

"Nova turn around"Spiderman instructed and Nova did as he was told

"Ok now Rubber can melt when under certain High Temperatures...All Heat"Spiderman said

Nova nodded and shot a beam towards IronFist's prison melting a hole in it

"Perfect!"IronFist says walking over to free them and they turned to Powerman

"Help?"He asked as Spiderman made a web trampoline and Nova went to go free him. He fell then landed on the trampoline

"Come on"Spiderman said

The four boys left the castle...Doom brought most of his GOOD Bots to NewYork so they could steal one of his jets without a problem. When they were Reaching NewYork Spidey grabbed the Walkie Talkie

"This is Spiderman Here Fury Dont Shoot Us down on Sight"Spiderman said in a funny impressioned voice

"WHERE HAVE YOU BOYS BEEN?"

"Fury You dont want to know"Spiderman said

"JUST GET DOWN HERE"

Spiderman quickly landed the jet in the park.

"Oh my-"Nova said leaving the statement hanging

"Those are alot of Robots"Powerman said

"Ok you guys help Fury...Im going after Doom and Tiger"Spiderman said

"Why are you going after-"

"Just let me handle this!"Spiderman said jumping out of the jet. The others followed fighting the robots as Sheild Agents were spotted from time and time again

"Where's the HQ!?"Spiderman shouted

"WEB HEAD OVER THERE!"Nova shouted

"Great"Spiderman shouted looking up at the far away building and saw two lightpoles

"NOVA EVACUATE THE SKIES"Spiderman shouted making a web slingshot and saw Hulk

"HULK!"

"BUGMAN"Hulk waved

"Hulk can you do me a favor?"

"What is it"

"Pull this back and shoot me to that big Ship ok?"

"OK"Hulk did as he was told moved backwards and flung Spidey into the sky. His eyes began to water but he clung to the side of the HQ and moved into an open window. When he got there he saw Agent Coulson and several others either injured or fighting

"COULSON"Spiderman called running to help him

"Spiderman where are the others"

"On the Ground I thought maybe Doom-"

"Your Correct...and he has a new friend I think you might know"Coulson responded"Get to Fury...Help him and the others keep Doom from destroying the HeliCarrier"

Spiderman nodded and ran intot he helicarrier..The Halls were a mess and he saw a blaster's blast light and ran to it

"FURY?"Spiderman shouted to see a bunch of Doom Bots

"Really?"He sighed as he helped the agents take them down as he searched for Fury and White Tiger

That was until he went into the main control room and saw Fury fighting Doom and 'Black Panther' taking down the last of the Agents

"FURY!"

"Stop Tiger Soldier!"Fury shouted taking on Doom

"If it isnt my favorite Arachnid"Black Panther said

"Bring it Panther"

Panther smiled and rushed him faking a punch and kneeing him in the stomach. Spiderman refused to recoil and blocked her hits sent webbing to the face and leapt over her as she went to scratch kicked her from behind and when she turned she gave a growl and charged. Spiderman was going to kick her back but she slammed her heel into his foot preventing that and threw him hard at the windows which shattered.

"AHHH!"Spidey sent a webbing out but Panther got caught in it and was pulled down with him.

"NOVA"Spiderman shouted and was rescued by Stark

"Hey Kid...who's our friend"IronMan asked

"Long story"Spiderman replied when Panther unsheathe her claws and cut herself free free falling

"NOVA CATCH HER"

"ON IT"

But when Nova caught her she began to struggle

"LET ME GO SPARKY"She growled her elbow hitting his nose and she fell again. Instead of going splat she began running over DoomBots and landed on the ground safely. She glared up where Spiderman was and slashed a lightpole down

"WHATS THE MATTER SPIDERMAN WEBBED YOUR SHORTS?"She shouted at him laughing

"IronMan get me down there!"Spiderman said slightly angry

"Ok Kid"With that Spiderman tried to copy Panther's move though failed alittle and tumbled to his feet

Panther smirked and rushed towards Spiderman who quickly went into defense

"Tiger I know your in there Dont make me hurt you"

* * *

Meanwhile Inside Ava's head everthing was frozen...unable to work how she wanted it and then

_"Tiger I know your in there Dont make me hurt you"_

Peter's voice echoed across her head as a memory of Peter fighting Venom flashed in her head. She escaped Doom's Control for a second and as she felt it fighting for it to be regained to took the chance to warn him

* * *

Spiderman watched the dakr pink glow disappear and Panther's eyes went wide

"Pete?"Ava whispered as Spiderman pinned her to the ground"Pete...the-the-mask...the mask get-get-get-"

Suddenly Ava stopped and her eyes glowed the dark pink again from the mask and Spiderman was kicked off of her

"You are gonna pay Spiderman"She hissed going to slash at him

"TIGER!TIGER TALK TO ME"Spiderman shouted as the claws came Nova blasted her away

"Thats not Tiger anymore"Nova said

"Guys! She broke free a moment ago...i think its the mask! We need to get the Mask off"

"Thats easier said then Done Spiderman"IronFist said

"He's right she'll turn us to sushie rolls before we can even touch that mask"Powerman said

"We have to try! She broke free!"Spiderman said as Panther got up and growled at them

"Fine...We'll try"Nova said

But their efforts were near futile as she had been able to give them pretty impressive minor scratches,kicked them and punched them

"FACE IT WEBHEAD WE CANT GET THE MASK"Nova shouted as he got up for the hundredth time, he went to fly at Panther again but flew right into IronFist and Powerman they fell to the ground tired from fighting their friend.

"Tiger please Listen to me"Spiderman said realizing he had almost no where to run

"Why should I listen to you Wall Crawler"Panther asked"And Im not White Tiger IM BLACK PANTHER"

"No your Ava Ayala one of the smartest Students at MidTown high, SuperHero White Tiger...Your Brother gave up everything to protect you, Ava this isnt the girl I like this isnt the girl I saw the Siren as!"

Ava froze and looked at them

"Peter"She whispered and grabbed her head stumbling backwards

"Ava! Ava whats wrong"Spiderman asked forgeting about Secret Identity...What no one else was around

"The mask...Get it Off!"She whispered

"Ok...we will"Spiderman said motioning for the others to keep talking

"Its all ok Tiger remember when we first met WebHead here..."Nova said

"Yeah and the same person who wanted to go to School on Saturday when Harry, Flash and I were trapped in the School"IronFist said

"Wheres the same girl who always has a level head and knows just about everything Fury taught us that we keep forgetting"Powerman said

"get it off"Ava mumbled and Powerman gently held her still as Spiderman grabbed the mask

"Tiger remember when we first went to take down Doom"

Suddenly the eyes glowed again and Panther tried to kick Powerman away

"Bad choice"Nova asked

"Big time"Powerman said as Panther turned to Spiderman

"LET GO"She shouted as he ripped the mask off

Ava froze blinked and then nearly fell backwards onto the ground if Spidey didnt help her stay on her feet

"What..."Ava asked confused"What am I wearing?"

"You dont remember?"Spiderman asked

"Bits and pieces...I remember throwing you out a window"

Spiderman looked at the mask in his hands

"This thing was controlling you"Spiderman said"Its Dooms..."

"Doom"Ava said realizing everything and immdiately took guilt

"Look at everything I did"She said they looked around all the robots had been destroyed while they were fighting Ava and that only left Fury with Doom

"Nice job boys...couldnt have done better myself"

"FURY"They all turned to see Doom in handcuffs

"You stopped him"Spiderman said

"Yep..."Fury handed Doom off to Coulson

"Wipe his memory of White Tiger...and ask him where Task Master is..."Fury ordered as his agents took Doom away

"Im glad you're all ok"Fury said awkwardly

Ava looked down and took her amulet off

"I should have never found this"Ava muttered about to throw it to the ground

"Dont"IronFist says"Destiny works in strange ways...and not always in ways we like"

"More Fortune Cookie Saying"Ava said and walked off

Spiderman went to follow but

"Leave her alone for a moment Spidey...now what is that mask exactly?"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:I honestly...Dont OWN Anything...I will tell you if I do And yes it is a Peter/Ava story...I just need ideas

19

As the City was cleaned Ava held her amulet in her hand as she sat on the Roof of Peter's house. She was thinking and was in her normal clothes thankfully.

"I thought you'd be out here"Peter said sitting next to her

"Yeah"Ava muttered holding her amulet out

"Still hate that thing dont you?"Peter asked

"Look at all the trouble it caused! I get brainwashed by the most notorious Villain on SHEILDS Most Wanted List...Attack you guys..."

"So nothing like a good day of fighting to try and stay alive"

"But you guys were fighting me"Ava said in protest

"Ava I think it means we're even I fought an evil you you fought me when Venom took over"

"So?"

"So I proved my point on how good it is that Venom never touched you! We really thought we were goners for a moment"

Ava rolled her eyes at him

"Dont blame yourself Ava...Fury said Doom doesnt remember your identity anymore so..."

"So I dont need to worry about him...but what about TaskMaster?"

"We'll cross that road when we get there"Peter answered putting an arm around her shoulder

"Come on the guys are all at Harry's with Mary Jane and Harry having a Movie marathon...Dont you want to go"Peter said

Ava thought about it,

"Sure"She said and they got up and headed over to see everyone watching some Horror Movie and joined them

"About time Parker"Sam said turning to see them coming over and joined everyone

Meanwhile...

TaskMaster was running along the top of rooftops avoiding SHEILD and searching for the guy who summoned him. He stood on the RoofTop across from Harry's house waiting.

"Im so glad you showed up"

"Oh well I'd be even more glad if I could see you"TaskMaster said

"Dont worry you will in about two seconds"

TaskMaster turned to see a large hug person with metal gloves

"Green Goblin"TaskMaster said

"Yes...I've been watching you...and I think you're the one"

"The one?"

"To wear Venom"

Immediately the little organism known as Venom jumped on TaskMaster

"Yeah right..."Taskmaster said fighting the control"You cant get me that easily"

"Your right...you need a push just like Harry"

TaskMaster was suddenly flown across the street through the window of Harry's Apartment. The Teens jumped up and turned shocked

"no...way"Mary Jane breathed out

"TaskMaster"Ava whispered trapped behind Luke and Danny

"What is that stuff on him"Sam asked

"Venom"Harry said

"EVERYONE OUT"Peter shouted and they all ran to the door pushing Mary jane and Ava out first. The guys ran out and as they ran down the steps they made it look like they all got seperated from Harry and MJ by accident. As they were running down the stairs Venom had made a large block of ebris seperate them

"PETER!GUYS"Harry called

"Harry get MJ out of here! We'll try to take the other stair well"Peter called

When MJ and Harry were gone Peter became SPIDERMAN and his team became POWERMAN NOVA IRONFIST AND WHITE TIGER

"Come on"Spiderman said letting his team run up the stairs but stopped Tiger

"What?"She asked

"Nothing...just..nothing"

With that they ran up

"Woah TaskMaster new look?"

"SPIDERMAN"Venom roared

"Oh you better believe it"Spiderman said

The Team attacked but Venom had the same skill as TaskMaster...the ability to copy others moves.

"Come on Venom come and get me!"Spiderman shouted trying to distract the creature as Nova shot blasts at him

"YOU LITTLE PEST"Venom roared his somewhat tentacle like arms from his back grabbing Nova and tossing him smacked Nova along the ceiling and floor then threw him across the room. Nova looked at everything dizzy and Powerman ran head first at Venom

Venom laughed and grabbed Powerman throwing him into IronFist and they both were thrown into the hall

"Just you and me now Spiderman"Venom laughed

"Not exactly"Tiger shouted avoiding all of the strikes and slashed at it when it grabbed her

"I dont remember ever taking over you...oh well say goodbye"Venom threw Tiger out the window

"TIGER"Spiderman jumped out after her and grabbed her then sent webbing back at the Tension caused them to go flying back into the apartment and rolled across the room to the opposite wall.

"How do we stop Venom and free Taskmaster"Spidey asked

"How did you save Harry and got yourself out?"

"ELECTICITY"They whispered together

"Now how do we shock Venom?"Spidey asked

"Just leave it to me"White Tiger whispered

Before Spiderman can protest WhiteTiger was on her feet

"VENOM COME AND GET ME"Tiger shouted and Venom turned

WhiteTiger flipped and dodged aiming to get close but Venom was moving too quick and too much

"SPIDEY MAKE HIM STICK"She shouted

"YOU GOT IT"Spiderman sent webbing at Venoms feet trying to keep him still for WhiteTiger until he was thrown back and Venom started breaking free

Tiger went to attack but was grabbed by her ankle and held upside down in front of Venom

"You're a very stubborn hero arent you"Venom roared

"You could say that"WhiteTiger shouted and shoved her claws into the middle of Venom and turned on the electricution.

Venom roared in pain and started to leave TaskMaster. WhiteTiger fell to the ground as Venom fled TaskMaster and TaksMasters unconscious body laid in the room. White Tiger got up and watched as Venom fled back to Goblin

"Tiger you ok?"Spiderman asked

"yeah...The Others!"

They quickly ran to go help the others up and make sure they were ok


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:I honestly...Dont OWN Anything...I will tell you if I do And yes it is a Peter/Ava story...I just need ideas

20

Fury had erased TaskMaster's memory and put him in jail. But the only thing they needed to do was stop Goblin. Easier said then done! The gang wasnt sure what to do next and decided to go to the Carnival that evening.

"Come on Parker I bet you'll barf on the Psycho Cycle"Sam said

"Its on!"Peter said

"Oh I want in on this"Luke said"Danny?"

Danny shrugged and Ava stared at all the rides and colorful lights. She watched all the little children eating the junkfood and smiled. She felt completely calm

"So Ava you in?"Peter asked

"On your bet?"Ava laughed"You guys wouldnt be able to stomach thirty seconds of this ride"

"HEY"Luke Sam and Danny argued but Peter smirked at the girl he cared about more then anything(Besides Aunt may and everyone else of course)

"Oh its on...First one to Barf Has to Take the other out to Dinner wherever they want AND PAY"

"Oh Your On Parker"Ava said shaking his hand and they got on the ride.

The ride went up high above the carnival and spiraled down at top speed going upsidedown, side ways and taking sharp turns that forced you to hit the side of the ride and in the end they went backwards. It took Peter all his will power to keep his stomach down but when they got off it was obvious that he lost.

"How are you not sick!"Sam yelled at Ava as Luke ran to the bathroom to go puke

"I dont know...I like the rush of adreneline"Ava responded "You guys wanna go again?"

They looked at her like she was crazy

"Ok ok...we can do something else"She laughed as they went to go get some fried dough. Or well she ate it, they sipped some soda to calm their stomachs.

"Ok how can you eat"Luke asked

"I guess Im ok with it"Ava shrugged finishing her fried dough

"Lets go play some games"Peter said relaxed and satisfied with his calm stomach

They began to play that watergun game where you had to blow up the balloon. They all played but as Peter and Ava were racing to win Sam squirte the two because he was loosing. The two were soaked by the time Danny beat the game and Ava and Peter started squirting Sam before the man told them to get lost handing Danny a basketball as his prize.

"Nice going Sam"Ava said ringing her hair out as it already started to curl alittle a sign it was starting to dry

"Nice going Sam we're soaked"Peter said

"My pleasure"Sam laughed

"Hey why dont we play that"Luke said pointing to the Strong Man game

"Isnt that easy for you"Ava asked

"And dont they rig them"Peter said sourly

"Come on"Luke said as he paid the carny a dollar

He lifted the Mallet and hit it down. The stopper thingy hit the bell and the Carny gave Luke a giant stuff panda bear.

"Thanks?"Luke said trying to be polite and when they were out of hearing range he turned to Ava

"Want it?"

"No thanks"Ava said"The panda suits you"

The others laughed and continued looking for things to do.

"Hey why dont we go on the Ferris Wheel"Ava said pointing to it when stomachs rumbled

"I guess we're hungry"Peter said

"Why dont you go on, we get some food and meet you by the Pirate Ship"Sam said as Danny nodded

"Sure"Ava said hesitantly and went to get in line. However Peter sensed her hesitation

"You know what...Ill get something later"Peter said before going to go join her.

Peter wasnt sure if it was just because he cared or if he knew Ava enough to know that she didnt find it safe to be alone with all these people. She could defend herself but he guessed she felt safer around them. He had his suspicions but he didnt voice them. He soon spotted her at the end of the line and went to join her.

"I thought you were hungry?"She stated seeing him

"I thought you might like company"He said and she smiled as they headed on. As they reached the top, they looked down and looked for the others

"There!"Peter said. They could barely see Sam scarving down three hamburgers and a hotdog while Luke ate a corndog and Danny drank some soda with a pretzel. Ava took out her phone and miraculously zoomed in so they could all be clearly seen and took the picture. They laughed and sent the picture to them.

"They are gonna flip"Peter laughed at the thought of them seeing it.

Ava nodded as the ferris wheel started going down. Suddenly as she put her phone in her pocket the ferris wheel gave a violent shake and they turned to saee on the top behind the seat with two twenty year olds was...

"Goblin"They whispered


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:I honestly...Dont OWN Anything...I will tell you if I do And yes it is a Peter/Ava story...I just need ideas

21

_Ava nodded as the ferris wheel started going down. Suddenly as she put her phone in her pocket the ferris wheel gave a violent shake and they turned to see on the top behind the seat with two twenty year olds was..._

_"Goblin"They whispered_

Luke and the others were sitting around finishing up when their phones said they had a text. All of them checking, their eyes widen

"They can see us up there?"Danny said looking at his friends

"Dude How'd did they-"

"I cant believe they got such a good picture of Sam stuffing all the food in his mouth"Luke said before Sam hit him

"Maybe we can get a pic of them on the top"Sam said turning the camera on on his phone and gasped when he didnt see his friends on the top.

"Whats wrong Sam? Are they-"Luke asked as he looked and stopped talking

"What?"Danny asked but their faces told him it wasnt good

"GOBLIN"They said

"He's up there"Danny said in a statement though it was really a question

"Yep"They said and ran off to go make a costume change

* * *

Peter and Ava stared in complete disbelief as the Goblin gave a roar and the scared couple clinged to one another. Peter and Ava looked down quickly and realized that they were definitely trapped. The guy in charge of the ride fled like all the people in line.

"FURY!WHERE IS NICK FURY"Goblin shouted

"He wants Fury?"Ava whispered when Goblin roared.

"FURY!"He roared and jumped on the few beams holding the wheel together. They bent terribly and a terrible creaking noise mixed with the irregular roar of the engine made Peter's spidey sense go nuts

"Not good..."Peter whispered and the ride started shaking

"Its gonna collapse!"Ava shouted over the loud noise

People started screaming as Nova flew overhead and rescued the people on top and on the opposite sides. Ava and Peter looked down where no one sat below them. The Ferris Wheel started caving in on itself and Nova just rescued the people on top when Goblin jumped down.

"Peter Look! A bounce House"Ava said

"Ava-"

"Jump"She shouted over the noise and balanced herself on the collapsing movement grabbed Peter's hand as he stood and they jumped onto the Bounce House.

The landed hard in the bounce house but were alive. They crawled out and looked up to see the rest of the structure falls.

"Nice thinking"Peter said as they stood there

"Thanks"She said when they saw Goblin

"BRING ME FURY"Goblin shouted throwing a hotdog stand at Nova

"Come on...we need to get out of here and make a costume change"Peter whispered and they quickly ran off

* * *

Coming back, changed and ready to fight they saw their friends on the ground tired.

"Goblin long time no see"Spidey said

"Spiderman...Is Fury on the way?"

"Why do you care about Fury so much?"Spiderman asked as White Tiger snuck up behind him

"Its a secret...and sadly unlike your friends powers a Good ONE"Goblin said blasting Spiderman.

White Tiger lunged scratching at his suit and leaving some deep indent scratches that could barely hit his skin. He turned going to punch her but she ducked as Spiderman recovered. She flipped out of the way as Spiderman web slung some hard ice cold hotdogs at the back of Goblin's head

"Whats wrong Goblin? Vegetarian?"Spiderman asked

"I should snap your arms into pieces like twigs...use you as a hammer against walls and make you miserable"Goblin said

"Oh come on Gobin dont be like that"Spiderman said though slightly nervous

Goblin blasted him again and he hit the Strong Man game hard. He lay on the ground trying to get up but tired.

"Spidey!"White Tiger shouted going to lunge when she saw Fury and SHEID Agents coming and ran to help him up.

"Osborn...I see your back"

"Fury...about time you got here"Goblin laughed

"Yeah and its about time you start listening"Fury said"We can help you"

"Actually Fury...It is I who can help you"

Fury looked at Goblin confused when a black blob lunged for him.

Fury fell to the ground

"GET THESE KIDS AWAY FROM ME!AWAY FROM HERE"He shouted as Venom took over

"GET THESE AGENTS OUT OF HERE"Coulson shouted as White Tiger stared in shock. Coulson was suited up from head to toe and you couldnt see his face. He forced White Tiger up and Spiderman

"Get him out of here!"Coulson ordered and White Tiger nodded and half carried half dragged her friend

* * *

White Tiger leaned against the alley wall. The Agents told her to stay with the others here until they came for them again.

"I-I think we're safe"White Tiger said to the boys who were sortof coming around

"You ok?"They asked since they weren't really sure what happened

"Yeah..."She said shaking her head yes

"What happened?"Peter asked and White Tiger looked at the ground

"Tiger?"

"Fury...turned into Venom"She whispered


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:I honestly...Dont OWN Anything...I will tell you if I do And yes it is a Peter/Ava story...I just need ideas

22

_"Fury...turned into Venom"She whispered_

The gang was sitting in Peter's house watching mind numbing TV. Aunt May had gone to Sewing Club and the gang was bored. Or well trying to be less paranoid then they felt. The Agents came for them past Mid Night and told them to stay at Peter's house. Sadly they didnt know if it was safe anymore...Fury knew where they were and if Venom ended up finding out they were dead. Peter Ava Danny were on the couch Sam was next to them upside down. Luke was on the chair.

"Ugh..."Ava moaned"This is SO boring"

"Its a pretty good game Ava"Danny said

"Not really"She sighed bored

"Come on Ava..."Sam said"This is a GOOD game"

Ava rolled her eyes and went to go get water in the kitchen. Sitting on the counter and drinking it she closed her eyes as she heard the sound of the tv in the other room. She opened her eyes and heard something break in the other room.

"Guys!"Ava shouted

"Sorry!"Four different voices replied as she got a dust pan and handed it to them

"Here...You clean it"She said

They began to clean up the mess when Peter's spidey sense went off

"Guys?"Peter said when they heard something loud outside a car started crashing into the kitchen. Peter grabbed Ava and sheilded her with his body. When they turned they saw the car lodged halfway in the kitchen with debris and plaster everywhere

"Your aunts gonna notice that"Luke said

They quickly got out of the house to see many of the others houses with broken windows or a car thrown into them too. With his back turned to them was Venom.

"SPIDERMAN!"Venom shouted not yet aware of them behind him and they quickly and quietly ran back into the house

"Ok not good!"Peter whispered as they all quickly made wardrobe changes

"Whats the plan?"Ava whispered

"You and Powerman get people out of harms way...IronFist Nova and I will try to stall"Spiderman whispered

They all nodded not enthusiastic but...They ran out and while Venom was being distracted Powerman and White Tiger got people out

"But my mommy! She's still in our house"A little girl told White Tiger

"Powerman! Take this little girl Ill get her mother!"White Tiger said and ran into the house. Tt was trashed and she found the woman scared hiding behind her couch away from windows and outer walls

"Come with me!"White Tiger said

"Who-who are you? Where's my daughter?"

"My friend is taking her somewhere safe...Ill bring you to her"White Tiger said helping the woman when she saw something in the window heading for them.

"GET DOWN"She shouted pulling the woman back behind the couch to have a car crash into the room. When it was done moving, White Tiger pulled the woman to her feet and instructed her to get out the back door since they couldnt get to the front door. As she opened the door and got the woman out she heard a venomous roar come from the room they were just in. White Tiger quickly led the woman to the front and began to lead her away from the house when the roar grew louder.

"Run to the next neighborhood a block over...she'll be there"White Tiger said and the woman took off

White Tiger took a deep breathe and turned to be kicked a good couple of yards into the street. Venom laughed as he stood not far as she got up.

"HEY! UGLY! DIDNT PEOPLE TELL YOU THATS NOT HOW YOU TREAT GIRLS?"Nova shouted blasting from above when one of his tentacles grabbed him and threw him hard into one of the houses.

"Yes...but I dont listen to rules!"Venom replied before turning back to where White Tiger was. During the distraction she had gotten up and ran to go finish evacuating people away but no one was left to evacuate.

Venom roared loudly and they heard someone fly down behind them. Nova had flown and landed next to Spiderman to see

"Goblin..."Spiderman hissed

"Im sorry...but I do love crashing parties"

"Oh dont worry...there was Nothing to crash"Nova called but Spiderman was quaking in his boots

"I think I webbed my shorts"He whispered to Nova


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer:I honestly...Dont OWN Anything...I will tell you if I do And yes it is a Peter/Ava story...I just need ideas

23

Goblin landed and stared at the two boys

"Whats wrong Spiderman? Chicken?" Goblin asked

"No"Spiderman said firing webbing into Goblins face blinding him momentarily, but during that Venom had hit him hard in the back with one of his tentacles.

Nova blasted Venom some more as Spiderman got up

"TAKE DOWN BIG GREEN AND UGLY!"Nova shouted"I GOT BIG AND UGLY"

Venom roared

"Come on now Venom you know its true"Nova laughed blasting him again

Spiderman got up to see IronFist fighting Goblin and ran to join him.

"Hey"Spiderman shouted to get kicked hard in the gut. He fell backwards and had the glove shoved close to his face.

"He get that out of my face"Spiderman said to see it charging and prepared for the worst. Suddenly something kickedthe Goblin hard in the side making him stumble away

"You ok?"White Tiger asked helping him up

"Yeah"Spiderman said when Goblin attempted to the blast the two who jumped out of the way.

"You can avoid me forever Spiderman"Goblin hissed as Nova was thrown into IronFist.

"Whats the plan?"White Tiger asked

"I suggest...a tactiful RETREAT"Spiderman shouted and they all ran off and met up with Powerman with the Villains behind them

"RETREAT"Spiderman shouted to Powerman as they got closer.

"WHEN DID GOBLIN GET HERE?"Powerman shouted

"Does it really matter?"Spiderman asked as they kept running

Powerman shrugged when Goblin suddenly got in their way

"Now now children...we arent done yet"Goblin said

"I say otherwise"

Goblin was blasted away by Coulson in his full gear, face unseen.

"About time"Spiderman said

"Go!"Coulson shouted pointing for them to run.

They nodded and ran but Venom roared and raced after our heroes

"Really?"Nova shouted blasting Venom again but was swatted away into a random SHEILD agent.

"BUCKET HEAD!"Spiderman shouted when Venom grabbed Spiderman

"SPIDERMAN!"Venom roared

"Ugh...ever heard of a mint"Spiderman asked to have Venom roar in his face again.

"Ill take that as a no"Spiderman said nose scrunched up in distaste

"Say goodbye Spiderman"Venom roared when he suddenly dropped Spiderman. White Tiger pulled her electric claws out as Venom slowly recovered

"Follow me"She said"I got a plan!"

She forced a sewer hole open and jumped down into the sewers under the city. The guys followed her quickly as she ran down the long tunnel

"TIGER TIGER"Spiderman shouted

"I got a plan"She said thinking about continuing

"Is it a Plan where we retreat in the SEWERS"Nova shouted

"Yeah"She said after a hesitated pause

But Spiderman had different thoughts on her plan.

They continued to run through the sewers when they stopped for a moment

"Ok...we need to split up we're too big a target together"White Tiger said

"Powerman with Nova, IronFist with Spidey"She continued

"What about you"Nova asked

"This is my plan...leave it that way"She said"Nova you and Powerman hea off to the Left, Spidey you and IronFist to the Right Im going Straight"

"Ok"They all said and after they "went down their own path" the boys met back there

"So...who wants to follow her?"Nova whispered

"Wait...if you just go straight down this tunnel where will it lead you"Spideman asked

"You dont think-"Powerman's question was left hanging

"IronFist go with Nova and Powerman...Im following Tiger"Spiderman said

They went to protest but then nodded and headed off down to the left and Spiderman ran straight.

* * *

White Tiger trekked through the muddy water going as fast as she could.

"If this works...I'll be killing two birds with one stone"She whispered and hurried faster unaware of the person following her

'What is she planning?'Spiderman thought following her from above on the ceiling.

So far White Tiger didnt know he was following her and as she knew she was getting closer to her destination she heard a venom roar.

"Gotta hurry"She whispered running alittle more making Spiderman follow even faster.

Spiderman felt a tingling feeling

'Spidey Sense...Not Happy!'He thought and heard another venom roar very close by.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer:I honestly...Dont OWN Anything...I will tell you if I do And yes it is a Peter/Ava story...I just need ideas

24

_Spiderman felt a tingling feeling_

_'Spidey Sense...Not Happy!'He thought and heard another venom roar very close by._

White Tiger froze at the roar and looked around not yet spotting Spiderman from his hiding spot. Spiderman's spidey sense went haywire even more as he heard Goblin and Venom coming closer. He hid high in the shadows unseen by Venom and Goblin as they spotted White Tiger

"Only one?"Goblin laughed making White Tiger turn towards him"Did Spiderman give me a sacraficial Lamb?"

"Thats what you think"White Tiger snarled and took off running.

Venom ran after her with Goblin walking behind calmly.

White Tiger lept over all the old crates in her way as Venom chased her. One of his tentacles grabbed her foot forcing her to trip. She kicked Venom in the chest as he got close and flipped away. She sent another kick and blocked Venom's tentacles. Venom roared and she flipped over his tentacles again. In furstration Venom lashed all his tentacles out on her grabbed her and threw her back behind him and at Goblins feet.

"Now this is far easier then catching Spiderman"Goblin laughed as he placed both glove close to her"One down...Four To Go"

White Tiger went to roll aside but Venom's tentacles held her down. She looked up at the Goblin wanting to say something clever but...it was pretty hard.

"Dont worry...feel free to scream it'll let your friends know we found you"Goblin laughed as the goves charged more

"NO!"Spiderman shoutedwebbing the back of Goblin's head and forcing him backward aiming at the ceiling. Venom let go of White Tiger in shock and she kicked him hard away and leapt to her feet.

"I thought I told you guys to go the other ways!"She shouted

"Since when do I listen?"Spiderman responded"Are you mad?"

"For once...no"She said as they got back to back being circled by Goblin and Venom

"Follow my lead...trust me"She whispered to Spiderman but he didnt have time to argue when she jumped over Venom and started fighting him. Spiderman turned to Goblin and started fighting

"How Heroic Spiderman...coming to the girls rescue"Goblin said"I thought you were gonna use her as a sacraficial Lamb to save your skin"

"Im not like you Goblin! I dont use People!"Spiderman said giving him a foot to the face. Goblin stumbled back and Spiderman sent a punch.

"AND I WOULD NEVER LET YOU FRY HER LIKE A FISH STICK"He shouted but Goblin caught his punch

"It seems Like Spiderman has a soft spot for a certain Team mate"Goblin laughed "Ill give you the pleasure of watching"

Spiderman scowled and kicked himself free before he got electricuted and jumped out of the way. With White Tiger she was keeping Venom's back to Spiderman and focused on her. To her right was a fuse box with some of the city's electricity in it and she smiled. She just needed Spiderman to follow through on what he thought.

Spiderman watched as he was back to back almost with Venom

"No where to run Spiderman!"Goblin called

His gloves were fully charged and he lunged

"Think again"

Spiderman shot a web to the ceiling and clung to the ceiling while (Imagine this in SLOW MOTION) as Goblin went to clamp his hands on Venom's back White Tiger stuck the electric claws on her right hand into the fuse box and the left one onto Venom. A zillion hertz of electricity ran through her and then into Goblin as his hands made contact. Venom screams the loudest but Goblin's scream came close. Venom began to melt off of Nick Fury and turned into a tiny little spider on the sie turned upsidedown legs curled...Dead. Goblin's gloves were smoking and he swayed on his feet before falling into the sewage water. Nick fell to his hands andd knees while White Tiger crumple to the ground.

"NICK!"Spiderman called jumping down

"Im fine...check her"Nick coughed and Spiderman ran to White Tiger. Her claws were ruined, slightly smoking and definitely destroyed. They were almost burnt. He knelt down next to her and called into his watch

"Get Some Medics Down here!"He called to whoever randomly heard it

"Tiger...Tiger"He pleaded as she groaned and looked at him

"Oh thank Oden you're Alive"He said hugging her

"I never want to do that again...guess I broke the warranty"She laughed taking her gloves off

"Never do it again!"He said in all seriousness lifting his mask to his nose and she did the same.

Spiderman looked at her, smiling and so happy that she's alive. Suddenly on instinct...He kissed her. It felt like it went on for a long time even though it was like five seconds. When they broke apart both smiling and blushing like mad they heard a whistle.

"Ok Powerman cough it up"Nova said

"You betted on us?"They asked

"Not exactly...More like the situation Nova said you'd kiss if Tiger did something that nearly killed her, Powerman said you would if Spiderman did something that nearly killed him"IronFist explained as Medics ran in from behind them

"If I wasnt hurt and tired...I'd destroy you both"White Tiger said as she slowly got to her feet. Spiderman helped her up an they walked over to them.

"Which is why I took no part in it"IronFist said.

They turned to the knock out Goblin

"What do we do with him?"White Tiger asked

"Find a cure"Fury said as agents started removing the destroyed gloves and getting him ready for imprisonment.

"And Venom?"Nova asked

"Turned to toast"White Tiger grinned as she closed her eyes tight and leaned hard against Spiderman

"I dont feel so good"She whispered before she started getting dizzy. Two SHEILD Agents grabbed her and got her on one of those gurney bed things.

**Ok I need Opinions...Should I end it soon or something new? If Something new I need Ideas...And Also...Im thinking of Ending it but if you can give me a good reason or idea Im all ears and Next Friday My School Starts MIDTERMS so Ill be a bit busy...I hope you understand if I dont update before MidTerms I probably am gonna end it soon...**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer:I honestly...Dont OWN Anything...I will tell you if I do And yes it is a Peter/Ava story...I just need ideas

25

_"I dont feel so good"She whispered before she started getting dizzy. Two SHEILD Agents grabbed her and got her on one of those gurney bed things._

Spiderman paced the outside of the Hospital Wing of SHEILDs temporary HQ. He held his eyes shut remembering the agents wheel her off to here. Nova and Powerman were with Aunt May who didnt know they were waiting for the doctors to tell them how she was. IronFist had stayed to comfort Spiderman. He was pacing more and more.

"I should have stopped her"He muttered"I should have known she would pass out"

IronFist watched as Spiderman mumbled these things and others similar under his breathe. He looked up at his worried friend

"Spiderman-"

"I know I know you'll tell me that if she didnt do that we'd all be running in the sewers and I had no way of predicting she was gonna pass out"Spiderman said

"Yes but I was also gonna tell you that she wouldnt want you to worry"He said

Spiderman sighed and sat next to him. Resting his chin on his fist he staired at the door ahead of him. Eventually, when IronFist had slowly fallen asleep and Spiderman was dozing alittle did the doctors and Fury. Fury came over and gently shook Spiderman awake

"How is she?"He asked in a sleepy whisper. He mentally hit himself for sounding more tired then worried

"She'll live"A tall male nurse said to Spidey. He glared at the nurse

"She's fine, nothing too terrible just some slight shock from the electricity surging through her"A female nurse said eboing the male one in the ribs. She knew Spidey was worried.

"She's quite lucky isnt she"The doctor asked"Doctor Sharp Spiderman"

The Doctor shook his hand with Spidey's

"Director Fury I recommend bedrest, fluids and little to no stress for two weeks at least"He said before leaving with his two assistance

"Lucky?"Spidey asked Fury when they were gone

"She had about 8000watz of electricity spiralling through her spine"Fury said"For a normal person they'd be a small burnt french frie but you kids arent normal now are you?"

Fury gave a small smile

"Go ahead, she might still be out for a while but-"Fury didnt need to finish as Spiderman raced for the doors.

* * *

Opening the doors to the blinding white hospital room Spidey had to blink before going to Ava's bedside. Her mask was still on and a chair was nearby. Pulling it up Spiderman sat in it waiting. Thankfully, she started to come around. She started to blink a little then saw a very blurry red and blue blob

"Hey Tiger? How you feeling?"

She blinked again gave a shake from a chill and then looked at him. He was slightly clearer

"Spidey?"She asked

"The one and Only"

She smiled and curiously looked around and went to take her mask off. She blinked again trying to see him clearer.

"So how you feeling?"He asked

"My head hurts and I can hardly see you"She said

"Want some water?"

"No thanks"Ava said"Where are the others?"

"Danny...tried to stay awake and Sam and Luke are with AuntMay keeping her occupied"He said

Ava smiled and grabbed one of his hands

"Thats two less villains to worry about"She said leaning against her pillow

"And nearly one less hero"Fury said walking in and came over with some water

"I lived..."She said"If Spidey can survive the Helicarrier sinking thing I can survive electricution"

Fury handed her the water

"Sam and Luke are on their way, we made up the excuse that you're gonna be with a friend for two weeks. Someone twisted or broke their leg and you're helping them"Fury said"Now drink"

"Im not thirsty"Ava said but reluctantly drank it anyways

"You're under strict bed rest Ayala...not buts or-"

"I know Fury..."Ava said placing the glass on the side table and started closing her eyes tired and exhausted "I know."

She fell asleep with her hand in Spidey's. He smiled and stayed by her side all day and all night


End file.
